


Emergence

by Arowen12



Series: Reflections [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Espada, Gen, Hueco Mundo Arc, Ichigo can see sword spirits, Ichigo is a teenager with emotional baggage, Implied Relationships, Updates on Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arowen12/pseuds/Arowen12
Summary: Aizen has the Hogyoku and Ichigo can only do so much against a megalomaniac with aims to conquer the world but he damn well will try even if it means returning to Hueco Mundo.
Series: Reflections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190548
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with the third part. For those who asked in the past I said the first chapter would be up in January and here we are. I’ll try to update once a week on Mondays but right now I’m finishing up exam season but around February my schedule will clear up. For some reason I couldn’t find a lot of inspiration for this part but I kicked my way through it and here we are. Also, you may notice a change in the writing style from the last part that’s just natural so hopefully its not too noticeable. Read on and enjoy!

X

Ichigo swung his bag back and forth as he idly listened to Orihime talk about her latest recipe it sounded of dubious quality but Tatsuki had tried it and was still alive so Ichigo was certain at the very least it wasn’t deadly; most of Orihime’s recipes if given the chance weren’t that bad, they just weren’t great. Uryū looked slightly nauseous at the list of ingredients Orihime was still rattling off and Ichigo grinned as he bumped his shoulder against his cousin’s with a teasing grin. Uryu rolled his eyes with a scoff but he was grinning too. Chad beside Ichigo tilted his head and Ichigo caught the movement out of the corner of his eye as he flashed his friend a grin. It felt better, easier; normal

It still felt strange to go back to normal. To go to class, patrol the streets, help his sisters with their homework. It felt like only a few days since they had all filed through the shoji doors Rukia waving at them and the badge Ukitake-taicho had given him burning a hole through his pocket because he knew he wasn’t going to use it.

He wasn’t sure what he had expected coming back to be like. Ichigo hadn’t really expected how normal everything was, it was like coming back after summer break, except over summer break he invaded a military society and fought a bunch of people, oh and it was only two weeks long, but he knew it wasn’t over and yet was still expected to act like a teenager, like nothing was wrong.

No one had told him that but Ichigo gathered it was kind of expected like he acted like nothing had happened.

But something had happened and Ichigo couldn’t ignore it.

He couldn’t shake off the strange sense of waiting. Waiting for Aizen or Soul Society to make a move and here he was going through the daily motions of life, it was like the cold war from the sixties each side waiting for the other to make a move. Except, Ichigo wasn’t involved enough to know what was going on and was just waiting for the fall out.

He couldn’t stop the way his dreams kept changing at night to the throb of pain, the flash of a knowing smile that was all too promising. Couldn’t help but watch his phone waiting for something from Kisuke or Ashido or anyone to tell him to do something. Ichigo kind of hated waiting.

Uryu sighed beside him arms crossed over his chest and Ichigo shook himself out of his head and glanced at his cousin; it was hard to get a read on him sometimes but Ichigo knew him. Bumping his shoulder gently against Uryu’s he asked gently, “Your father still being a prick?”

“When isn’t he,” Uryu responded with a scoff and a knowing tilt of his head before he continued, “He won’t answer any of my questions and when I told him about Soul Society, he got angry at me for fraternizing or something.”

“You told him about Kurotsuchi?”

“Yeah, he didn’t seem to care.”

“Kami he’s such a bastard, well if you need a place to stay four eyes there’s always a spare cot.”

Ichigo offered with a grin resting his hand for a long moment on Uryu’s shoulder as he stared into his icy blue eyes. Ichigo knew that his dad was a Shinigami, his spirit was almost entirely visible but Ichigo was ignoring it, and ignoring all the lies. God, if Kisuke hadn’t trained him Ichigo would have been so ignorant and the girls could have been hurt, he didn’t want to imagine how it could have gone.

“Thanks, I don’t think I could deal with Isshin for that long though.”

“I barely tolerate him, it’s only through Yuzu’s cooking that I make it.”

“She is talented.”

Uryu agreed and Ichigo nodded before he pulled back slightly to stand next to Chad, who raised a brow. Ichigo nodded and pressed close for a moment basking in the familiar feel of Chad’s reaitsu, hollow in nature, recently he had been training with some new people but Ichigo hadn’t met them yet.

Suddenly, Uryu stuttered to a halt in front of Ichigo and he bumped into him with a huff before Uryu asked, “Do you feel it?”

Ichigo tilted his head and spread his reaitsu out as far as he could reach and found the Hollow Uryu was speaking about, it wasn’t high enough to be of much concern to four of them but it was definitely dangerous. He nodded and instantly Orihime and Tatsuki were still as Chad beside Ichigo pressed a frown into his features.

What had happened to the teenagers before Soul Society? The ones in front of him were somehow inexplicably different. Was he different too? A stranger?

“Last one there is a rotten egg.”

Ichigo challenged with a grin he didn’t really feel as he materialized Zangetsu and disappeared in a burst of shunpo to appear a few feet away under the shade of an oak tree. Tatsuki frowned and yelled, “That’s not fair and you know it Ichigo.”

He stuck out his tongue at his Tatsuki even as Uryu beside her scrunched up his face in annoyance, Ichigo winked at Chad before he turned and shot forward in another burst of shunpo. Ichigo could feel the others behind him as he darted over the roofs of Karakura with sure footing remembering a hundred patrols and games of tag with Yoruichi.

The Hollow was in a small parkette with a sad swing set and the dying grass of autumn golden beneath his feet as he touched down. Ichigo leaned against a tree and watched for a moment as the Hollow lumbered around searching for a victim, there were no other souls in the area so it would be searching for a while.

Orihime popped into existence beside Ichigo a moment later sweeping her hair over her shoulder with a giggle as her fingers hovered over her clips. He glanced at Orihime, took in the determination etched into her features and felt her reaitsu like sunlight against his skin.

“How did you beat Tatsuki?”

Never mind Uryu who prided himself on being faster at the Quincy version of shunpo than Ichigo.

Ichigo asked as he glanced at Orihime, she grinned up at him and replied. “Trade secret.”

“You’ve been spending time with Yoruichi, haven’t you?”

He asked with a raised brow; they had all been training extra lately. Orihime blushed and her hands fluttered in front of her chest for a moment as she shook her head before she sighed and nodded as she replied, “I don’t want to drag you down Kurosaki. I was practically useless in Soul Society.”

“That’s not true, without your medical skills I probably wouldn’t be able to walk.”

Orihime looked doubtful but then Uryu and Tatsuki appeared with a burst of reaitsu and Ichigo supposed the conversation was finished for now. It was true though, Ichigo could heal things but Orihime could reverse the damage so it had never happened, that was levels above what Ichigo could do. Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the Hollow and stated, “I swear they keep getting uglier.”

“And bigger.”

Uryu added as he materialized his bow with the sharp hum of something like electricity humming through the air. Chad was the last to appear and when Ichigo grinned at him he rolled his eyes which was answer enough. Ichigo tilted his head with a half grin and said, “Well let’s finish this quickly, Yuzu’s cooking dinner tonight.”

“I see you have your priorities in order Ichigo.”

Uryu commented with a roll of his eyes, Ichigo shook his head because Yuzu’s food was amazing and anyone who said otherwise was just delusional. Also, Uryu was just arguing for the sake of arguing because he loved Yuzu’s food even if he wouldn’t admit it just to be stubborn. With a burst of reaitsu, Ichigo appeared in front of the Hollow and called out, “Oi ugly come here often?”

The Hollow stared at Ichigo with beady yellow eyes before it roared and lumbered forward swinging one large fist. Ichigo ducked out of the way as Uryu fired an arrow and it lodged itself in the Hollow’s arm, it roared and swung at Ichigo again. Ichigo brought Zangetsu in front of his chest and the Hollow’s arm cut into the blade with a spray of blood as Ichigo deepened his stance and Tatsuki appeared from behind.

Before Tatsuki could drive her heel through the Hollow’s mask it whipped around and lashed out. Tatsuki cried out as she was flung into a tree with a loud crack and Orihime rushed to her side her hair pins already glowing like a halo around her head.

Chad appeared from behind with a roar and a burst of crimson reaitsu that cleaved through the Hollow’s arm as Ichigo struggled against the Hollow Zangetsu shaking in his hands.

Something _angry_ bubbled up in Ichigo’s chest as he stared at Tatsuki with pressed lips and he glanced back at the Hollow who was charging Chad, a roar like a dying animal pierced the night. The anger was burning him up, building and building, like a rubber band pulled back waiting to snap. It felt wrong; like the anger wasn’t even his.

Ichigo lifted Zangetsu and right as the Hollow was about to plow into Chad, who caught Ichigo’s eye once in understanding, he jumped into the air and dragged Zangetsu down through the Hollow’s mask in one quick motion. He landed on the squishy glass and glanced at Chad who had his arm aimed to fire if the Hollow hadn’t changed its course. There was a surprised look rushing over Chad’s face, wide eyes and concern.

“Kurosaki what’s on your face?”

Uryu asked and Ichigo reached up with one hand to touch his face. Something cold and smooth met his fingers and Ichigo flinched back confused as he glanced at Zangetsu’s blade which was pulsing with crimson reaitsu. He could still feel that anger burning him up as he glanced into the blade and watched the white shell-like substance that was clinging to his face crack and fade away.

“I don’t know.”

Ichigo said with a frown rubbing his hands over his arms as he dematerialized Zangetsu and poked at his spirit.

“Zangetsu?”

Except he did have an idea he just wasn’t sure he wanted it to be confirmed or what it even meant if he was right. He felt it when his spirit’s attention was rustled from whatever it was his spirit did when he wasn’t talking to Ichigo.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know.”

Zangetsu’s voice warbled through his head, dual-toned and familiar. Ichigo couldn’t say what it was but something about the statement rang false and that scared him more than anything else because his spirit had promised to never lie to him. He would figure it out later.

“Something’s wrong.”

He thought at Zangetsu and the spirit rustled back something in agreement which did little to settle his nerves.

Ichigo glanced up from his hands and over at Tatsuki who was leaning against a tree with Orihime’s shield around her, she looked pale but otherwise okay. Regardless, he trotted forward, because between him and Orihime he had more medical knowledge, and asked, “You okay Tatsuki?”

“M’fine, just sick and tired of Aizen’s weird modifications.”

“It is annoying.”

Uryu added as he crossed his arms over his chest standing on the outskirts of their little group staring at the parkette as if he expected a cluster of Hollows to appear. It had happened before and since Soul Society none of them were really good at letting their guard down.

“This one wasn’t too bad, remember the one with spikes?”

Ichigo added with a gentle grin as he observed Tatsuki who was already looking better no sign of concussion which was good. Orihime nodded bouncing on her feet as she added, “Or what about the one with that weird sticky substance.”

“You mean the spider-webs?”

Tatsuki questioned with a grin as Orihime nodded and clapped her hands together a metaphorical lightbulb turning on over her head. Ichigo grinned but it couldn’t hide the unease stirring in his chest. There had been a string of strange Hollow lately, one after the other sometimes in droves and Ichigo got the feeling they were testing the waters, testing them. He didn’t need to speak to Kisuke to know that Aizen had sent them.

Rolling his shoulders back Ichigo glanced at the sky where the sun was beginning to drip towards the horizon and stated, “Come on we should start heading home I know Chad and Orihime are on patrol tonight and I need to speak to the Vizard.”

Everyone nodded in agreement as Uryu rolled his eyes and muttered about sewing while Tatsuki brushed her shoulder against Chad’s and asked about his band.

“Is everything okay Ichigo?”

Orihime asked setting a gentle hand on his arm as the others dematerialized their weapons and Orihime’s golden shield disappeared leaving only the hanging darkness of the early evening. He nodded and tried to flash her a reassuring grin but he could tell it fell a bit flat when she pinned him with a doubtful stare but let it go.

The truth was Ichigo wasn’t certain if everything was okay and all he could see were the fragments of white like a shell clinging to his face.

X

Going to the warehouse was always like going home. Don’t get him wrong the Kurosaki Clinic was home, it was where his sisters were, where he had grown up but it wasn’t where he had spent most of his early adolescence and there was something about the place that was just easy, there weren’t any expectations from his sisters or his dad because let’s be honest he basically raised his sisters, he wasn’t forced to train if he didn’t want to constantly being instructed by Benihime, and the other spirits were pretty chill nowadays.

Ichigo slipped through the kido barrier, Hachi’s kido sliding over his skin like a familiar embrace as Ichigo shoved the doors to the warehouse open. They squealed in protest but otherwise moved aside easily as Ichigo shut them behind him with a clang.

The place hadn’t changed at all since Ichigo was a kid, they still had the same lumpy off-white couches and the big armchair, the tv still worked somehow and Love had refused to take down the posters plastered over the wall no matter how many times Lisa insulted them.

Shinji was sprawled over the couch, limbs too long and flung haphazardly watching the tv, which was playing infomercials even though it was still early in the evening. Ichigo glanced around the warehouse but he couldn’t see any of the others he peered suspiciously at the rafters but couldn’t see Hiyori so he presumed it was safe enough.

Ichigo settled onto the couch beside Shinji with a thump that sent Shinji sprawling towards the floor. He caught himself at the last moment and pinned Ichigo with a narrowed glare from behind the curtain of his hair as he settled his legs over Ichigo’s and said, “What’s up kiddo?”

The words were there, right at the tip of his tongue but Ichigo pushed them down as he tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. He could see Sakande out of the corner of his eye curled up in the chair, bandages floating ethereally around her as one golden eye peeled open to stare at him.

“Nothing much, we fought a Hollow today.”

“Is that what that was?”

Shinji asked with a grin all insinuation, Ichigo rolled his eyes and replied, “I hardly used my reaitsu, I don’t know what you’re talking about. How are you?”

“Things have been pretty boring since the others left.”

Shinji said draping his head dramatically over the back of the couch to stare at Ichigo with his not-quite gold eyes, his voice sounded nonchalant but Ichigo could detect a whole slew of emotions hiding beneath the simple words. Ichigo nodded and ran his fingers over the material of the couch as the infomercial about a four in one juicer playing in the background, just being for a moment.

“How have they been settling in?”

“Lisa’s just happy to be serving under Kyroraku-taicho again which I can’t blame her for, even if I don’t understand why she likes the dude with how much she yells at him. Rose and Love are enjoying the Fifth and the Third, and Kensei’s taken over the Ninth with Mashiro. They seem to be settling in well, Lisa’s only called to complain twice a week.”

“Only twice a week, that’s not too bad.”

Shinji grinned at Ichigo and then a comfortable silence descended broken only by the hum of the generators and the stupid infomercial voice. Ichigo stared at Sakande who blinked slowly once at Ichigo before curling back into a cat-shaped ball.

“It’s lonely isn’t it?”

Ichigo asked as he tucked his knees to his chest, thought of the caves and Ashido. Shinji glanced at Ichigo for a long moment before he looked away at the posters decorating the walls, the turntable tucked into the corner and said, “I’m not really certain what to do without them, knew I couldn’t go back yet still had to look after ya, but with just Hachi and Hiyori it’s… different.”

“Do you resent the fact they left?”

Ichigo asked and with a tug of reaitsu Zangetsu materialized on the end of the couch, staring at Ichigo with narrowed eyes that seemed to glow in the half-light. Shinji shook his head, his hair shifting like stalks of wheat in the sunlight with the motion as he replied, “Nah, it’s what we all wanted ya know… well maybe a little bit. Guess just that it was easier for them. But we’re not here for a therapy session, what’s on your mind Ichigo?”

“Too much.”

Ichigo replied melodramatically and grinned at Shinji when he rolled his eyes and replied, “Alright angsty brat don’t talk to me we can just sit and watch infomercials all night,”

He grimaced and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared resolutely at the tv for a long moment before he said, “I guess its just Aizen and everything.” And it was sort of true.

“There’s more than that.”

Shinji bumped his shoulder against Ichigo’s and the words were there again pressed onto his tongue and when he glanced at Zangetsu he nodded in encouragement. Ichigo shrugged and glanced at the wall as he replied, “I think I summoned a Hollow mask today.”

Silence reigned for a long moment, long enough that concern started to filter through his veins as Ichigo glanced away from the wall and at Shinji. Did this change things? Was this normal? What did it mean? The Vizard was frowning, the expression casting his eyes in shadow and pull his lips into thin lines and Ichigo couldn’t tell how he felt about it.

“Did you summon it on purpose? Cause I thought your powers didn’t cover that.”

“That’s what I thought!”

Ichigo responded the words torn out of his mouth as he settled back against the couch and picked at the threads of his sweater. Shinji raised an eyebrow at him and bumped his shoulder against Ichigo’s as he asked, “So what happened?”

“The Hollow threw Tatsuki into a tree and I just got so angry, I felt like I was going to lose control.”

“You sure that’s not you know just hormones?”

Shinji asked with a raised brow and Ichigo glared at the Vizard until he raised his hands in front of his chest and continued, “I’m just saying that sounds hormones to me.”

“But I summoned a mask or at least part of one.”

“And you saw it?”

Shinji asked and Ichigo nodded glancing at Zangetsu who was frowning his one golden eye seemed to glow unnaturally bright in the dim lighting of the warehouse. He just wanted Shinji to listen to him and maybe offer dubious advice. Shinji rubbed a hand over his face and asked, “Have you talked to Kisuke about it yet? Or your zanpaktou?”

Ichigo shook his head and replied, “Zangetsu doesn’t know either.”

“Have you done anything different lately?”

Shinji asked staring at the grainy infomercial on the tv, one about a vacuum it cast strange shadows over the floor and the plains of Shinji’s face in the deepening twilight. Ichigo shook his and replied, “No everything’s been normal since we got back except for some of the Hollows we fought which were modified.”

“But that’s not anything new.”

“Exactly.”

Ichigo responded in frustration. He had tried in the past to summon a Hollow mask, it had seemed a natural part of his powers, but no matter what he had done nothing had happened. Uryu thought it was because he had activated his Quincy powers before his Hollow powers and they didn’t work well together like fire and ice, Hachi said it probably meant the Hollow aspect of his powers weren’t that strong or couldn’t manifest because of the balance of his powers. Ichigo had given up on it and instead focused on Shikai. And now here it was.

He didn’t like how suddenly it had manifested. Or how it was manifesting now in particular.

Suddenly, a jolly tune broke through the heavy silence and Ichigo rummaged through his pockets before he pulled out his cellphone. It was the same one he had brought to Soul Society and Kisuke had insisted on fixing the dents but it worked well enough so Ichigo didn’t care.

“Hello?”

Ichigo called out as he flipped the phone open, the Chappy key chain Rukia had given him dangling from the end.

“Kurosaki-kun something’s wrong. These Hollows have attacked the park near my house but they are way stronger than other Hollows I think they might be Aizen’s.”

“Are you there right now Orihime?”

Ichigo asked as he rose to his feet and tried to think of what the Hollows could possibly be, tried to calm his breathing and think. Shinji stared at Ichigo with narrowed eyes as Orihime’s voice traveled through the phone, “Yes, I’m trying to prevent any casualties, there’s two of them, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle them on my own.”

“I’ll be right over can you call Kisuke? Stay safe.”

Ichigo asked and Orihime hummed in affirmative as he flipped the phone shut.

“What’s going on?”

Shinji asked as Ichigo started walking towards the warehouse doors. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at Shinji, sitting alone in the half-baked darkness with an infomercial flashing over his face and replied, “Two powerful Hollows wanna stretch your legs?”

“Sure, why not.”

Shinji replied with a grin and rose to his feet. Ichigo smiled back and opened the doors to the warehouse evening had set with a chill and Ichigo couldn’t muffle a frown as he stared out at the slowly deepening darkness. It would be fine.

X

The park was quiet, disturbingly quiet, even for the evening as Ichigo and Shinji popped into existence with a final burst of reaitsu. Ichigo’s eyes observed the park carefully, every part of him on high alert as he noticed the bodies on the ground. He couldn’t tell if they were dead from the distance but he suspected and hoped they were alive.

“What happened, never seen a hollow do damage like this.”

Shinji muttered as Ichigo casts his reaitsu out in a wide net, he could feel Orihime, familiar and warm, like a greenhouse or the first breath of spring, but nearby were two presences all-consuming like a black hole, like the infinite darkness of space. Ichigo muffled a shiver and materialized Zangetsu as he started to walk forward and called over his shoulder, “This way.”

They walked quietly through the park for a long moment before they reached a small clearing. Ichigo could see Orihime standing defensively in front of a young woman her shield was cracked and nearly gone and Ichigo could see the way her arms were shaking. In front of her were two Hollows that were very human shaped, one was large, a giant, with dark skin, a white coat and a matching set of pants and a large sword. The other was thin with lanky black hair, teal underneath his eyes and a similar white outfit.

He was also familiar. Very familiar.

Ichigo stumbled back a few steps as he recognized the hollow, the scent of dust and desert seemed to fill his nose as he recalled endless white all around him, swallowing him, crushing him, and he couldn’t escape. All Ichigo could feel was the helplessness, the wall closing in on him and all these adults with power trying to control him.

Had anything changed?

“Ichigo.”

Shinji said his name softly, hand warm on his arm as he stared at the two Espada with narrowed eyes. They had to be Espada, Ichigo remembered the smaller one from Los Noches, he had been powerful then but now it seemed with the aid of the Hogyoku his powers had grown even more. From what he could gather they were near the power level of the Captains in Soul Society.

“I’m fine.”

Ichigo assured Shinji, who looked dubious, and with a nod and a burst of reaitsu he appeared in front of Orihime, Zangetsu in his hands clashing against the blade of the larger Hollow. Orihime’s surprise and relief was tangible behind Ichigo as the larger Hollow raised a brow and questioned, “Who’s this?”

“Ichigo Kurosaki.”

He introduced himself as Shinji appeared beside him in a burst of shunpo with a roll of his eyes in Ichigo’s direction. He barely noticed as he watched the smaller Hollow… Ulquiorra, that was his name, who was studying Ichigo with narrowed eyes something like recognition there.

“Our orders are not to engage, just surveillance Yammy.”

Ulquiorra intoned in an apathetic voice staring at Ichigo with wide blue eyes. Yammy, the larger Hollow, grunted and said, “Don’t care finally something exciting’s happening.”

Before Ichigo could prepare Yammy brought his blade back and down towards Ichigo. He readjusted his grip on Zangetsu as their blades clashed with a shower of sparks and a deafening screech sending Ichigo sliding back a few feet near where Orihime was hovering over an unconscious human.

Ulquiorra made a displeased face, though it was hard to tell, and unsheathed his own sword, his reaitsu was heavy, settling on Ichigo’s shoulders like sand piling and piling on top burying him. Shinji stepped forward Sakande glinting in the half-light of the evening eyes narrowed and a dark shadow of the Captain he had once been and all the more dangerous for it. Yammy grunted staring at Ichigo like he was a bug as he brought his blade back and suddenly launched into offense.

Ichigo cursed under his breath as Zangetsu weaved in his hands blocking the heavy strikes of the large Hollow, each strike shook through his arms to the marrow of his bones like when he had battled Kenpachi and Ichigo couldn’t hold his ground as he panted for breath and darted back a few steps.

“Ichigo switch.”

Shinji called out and when Ichigo glanced at him he had his mask pulled over his face curls of dark crimson reaitsu seemed to wreathe Shinji, drifting from him in thin tendrils. Ichigo nodded and didn’t question it as he darted to the left in a burst of shunpo as Shinji appeared in front of Yammy.

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo in silence for a long moment, eyes dark as he stated quietly, “I recognize you, Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you recognize me?”

“Yes.”

Ichigo replied with a frown the memories of Los Noches even after all these years still weighed heavily on him even blurry with panic and fear. It had seemed easy to deal with while things were happening but it was hard for him to accept how utterly out of his depth he had been, how close he had been to falling into Aizen’s hands, to never coming home.

The Espada nodded and swung his blade out to the side, sending the air curling in large gusts as reaitsu saturated the air and the Hollow disappeared in a burst of Sonido. Ichigo cursed and centered himself as he brought Zangetsu up to block. Ulquiorra wasn’t as strong physically as Yammy, but he was fast and Ichigo could barely keep up as he blocked an overhead strike, darted to the side and tried to attack Ulquiorra’s weak spots only to be intercepted again and again.

“It is useless, surrender.”

Ulquiorra stated again in that monotone voice and Ichigo was really starting to wish the guy would show some kind of emotion. Shaking his head, Ichigo drew on his reaitsu and whispered, “Tear the heavens asunder Zangetsu.”

The blade in his hands split into the familiar dual blades of his Shikai and the Espada raised a brow at Ichigo, the first actual sort of emotion Ichigo had seen. He wondered if it was a bad idea to show his Shikai to one of Aizen’s soldiers, but Ichigo had used his Shikai against Byakuya and the chance of Aizen having not seen that was close to zero. He needed to prevent Ulquiorra and Yammy from harming anymore of the souls. Besides that, it was dangerous to fight the Espada without it.

Suddenly Ulquiorra was in front of him, his blade clashing against Zangetsu’s larger blade. Ichigo crossed the smaller trench knife behind the large blade to reinforce it as he stared into Ulquiorra’s eyes the scent of the desert seemed to linger heavily in the air.

Reaitsu crackled through the air and Ichigo cursed and sprung back as Ulquiorra released a cero, it was a deep cyan and it crackled through the air towards Ichigo. He snapped Zangetsu’s blades in front of his chest and with a tug released a Getsuga Tensho. The black reaitsu hurtled through the air bisecting the cero and crashing towards Ulquiorra.

The Espada batted it aside with a swing of his blade and suddenly he was in Ichigo’s space. Zangetsu’s larger blade snapped up as he drove the trench knife towards the Hollow’s side. Ulquiorra disappeared in a burst of reaitsu and Ichigo whirled around a second too late as Ulquiorra landed a kick to Ichigo’s solar plexus sending him flying backwards.

Ichigo gasped for breath as he crashed into a tree and struggled weakly to his feet something itching in his chest as he snapped around and Zangetsu skidded against Ulquiorra’s blade. The blade skittered down the length of Zangetsu’s large blade as Ichigo began the incantation for a kiddo his heels digging into the soft earth as he struggled against Ulquiorra.

Suddenly, the Espada reversed his blade and disappeared in a burst of Sonido. Ichigo couldn’t see him, he was too fast. Fuck. Ichigo took a breath and listened, he whirled around at the last second, one too late as he deflected Ulquiorra’s blade away from his chest and into his shoulder. Ichigo cried out as the blood trickled from the blade and Ulquiorra drove the blade in deeper with a blank face like he was a kid killing frogs.

Ichigo shot back roughly in a burst of shunpo and he could hear Shinji call out, “Kid you okay?”

“Fine, I’ll be fine.”

Ichigo called out gasping for breath as the wound throbbed and hot blood trickled down his shoulders. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and Ichigo could just imagine the guy saying a witty one-liner but he was silent and grave. He disappeared in a burst of reaitsu and Ichigo cursed and raised Zangetsu’s blade.

“Careful Ichigo, his strength far outmatches what we have right now.”

Zangetsu’s voice rippled through his mind as Ichigo’s breathing filled his space, Ichigo nodded and replied, “I know; besides I can’t pull out all the stops here, not if we don’t want to level Karakura.”

A twitch and Ichigo whirled around. Too late again. Ulquiorra’s foot collided with Ichigo chest and sent him sprawling backwards into the dirt. Ichigo dragged to a stop and shouldered his way to his feet eyes darting around the area searching for Ulquiorra.

He heard the hum of Sonido before he saw the Espada. Ichigo gathered his reaitsu as it arced around his dual blades and he shot forward and collided with Ulquiorra before he could catch him unawares once more. Their blades strained against each other for a long moment before Ichigo grinned, blood from a cut heavy on his tongue as he released the Getsuga. The ebony reaitsu slammed from his blades and forced Ulquiorra back only a few steps before the reaitsu was dispersed. Ichigo’s chest sunk but he couldn’t fail as he rose Zangetsu once more.

“Ma I think it’s time you two went back home.”

A voice stated suddenly halting the sounds of fighting. Ichigo’s heart did a happy little somersault as he glanced over to where Orihime was, Kisuke, Tessai, Ashido, and Hiyori were gathered together staring at them with narrowed eyes.

Ulquiorra frowned the expression miniscule on his blank face as he retreated from Ichigo and stated, “Yammy now.”

Yammy was apparently missing an arm, cool. The larger Hollow frowned and sulked towards Ulquiorra glaring at Shinji who was grinning bloodthirstily and Ichigo could see the gold of his eyes even from that distance. Ulquiorra ripped a Garganta into the night sky and with a last glance at Ichigo they were gone.

Ichigo slumped and took a shaky breath as he summoned from the pool of his reserves and started a healing kido. The sound of geisha on grass appeared and Ichigo glanced up at Kisuke who had a troubled expression, eyes dark as he observed the park.

“Come on let’s get you home Ichigo. I suspect we should get our rest while we can.”

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, we’re going to be exploring more of this arc soon and a lot of stuff is going to happen very quickly. I don’t know yet if I’m going to include the Quincy arc in this part but we’ll see. Reviews/comments are always appreciated till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are back with the next chapter. A huge thank you to everyone for the warm welcome back and for the reviews/comments. I had plans to write this and the next chapter but as always, I didn’t write the last two scenes until this weekend; I got distracted by Minecraft. Anyway, things are picking up quickly so I hope you all enjoy and read on!

X

It was raining again, heavy drops that splattered soundlessly against the roof of the skyscrapers all around him. Ichigo’s head hung between his knees as his fingers trailed through the water in aimless patterns, the rain was cold and had soaked through his clothes and hair and maybe even to the bone but he couldn’t feel it anymore. He sighed and tilted his head back to peer at his Inner world, he could see spots of green in the distance, some though were almost yellow in colour. Tending his own garden Ichigo thought with an amused huff of history class as he wiped water out of his eyes.

Zangetsu settled onto the skyscraper beside him, feet dangling off the edge and bouncing off the glass like a little kid on a tall bench. Ichigo stared at his spirit for a long moment and thought of changes, when he had been younger and his powers had first manifested Zangetsu had seemed so tall, he had looked a lot like an older version of Ichigo, but all in half-tone shades with different eyes. As Ichigo’s powers continued to grow and change so to did Zangetsu; no other spirit did that, not Rukia’s, or Renji’s or Kisuke’s.

Now he looked less like an exact copy of Ichigo and more like a mix of him and something else, wearing a weird version of his shihakusho with his heterochromatic eyes and half-toned hair. Ichigo hadn’t voiced it but Zangetsu looked like a kid’s drawing of an anime character.

But Ossan was still the same. Same yellow glasses hiding piercing blue eyes and his awesome cloak which was always blowing in an invisible wind. He could see him in the distance standing on his stupid pole staring solemnly into the distance. He still wouldn’t answer Ichigo’s questions, not about why he looked the way he did or why Ichigo still struggled to even manifest a Quincy bow properly, which Uryu was always happy to point out.

Ichigo had _so_ many questions but it felt like for every answer he got, another hundred appeared.

“Why do you think I’m manifesting a hollow mask now?”

Ichigo asked the words were muffled by the rain but he knew Zangetsu had heard them. He felt his spirit still before he shifted and replied, “I don’t know, wasn’t given an instruction manual Ichigo.”

“But aren’t you suppose to know this? Like it should be programmed or something right?”

“What am I a robot? Do I look like I have any idea about what I’m doing?”

Zangetsu retorted with a huff and Ichigo rolled his head until he could stare at his spirit who was frowning staring down at the skyscrapers, where the street should be was shrouded in mist and Ichigo wasn’t sure what was beyond it. Ichigo sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face as the torrential downpour increased in intensity. It just didn’t make sense.

And that didn’t cover how Ichigo felt about it all. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel. Happy? Now that he could finally fight amongst the Vizard as a true member and actually summon Hollow techniques. Angry? Because the emotions involved in summoning it appeared negative and he wasn’t sure what it meant that his Hollow nature was acting up, was his soul out of balance? Had he done something to be shifted closer to it?

What if he lost control?

Was that a possibility?

Ichigo’s spirit was similar to the Vizard’s but it wasn’t the same. Zangetsu had maybe once been two separate beings, the Hollow White, and Zangetsu, but they had been merged, forced together at some point when he had been young. Zangetsu hadn’t even been a fully developed conscious and White had been dormant. That was what Zangetsu suspected had happened. They were now one being it wasn’t a forced hollowfication of an already set personality, nor was it one spirit becoming Hollow in nature.

But Zangetsu had never shown signs of a personality disorder. He ran on instincts and could be violent, but he was also a sword spirit.

Ichigo sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face he probably wouldn’t find an answer until it happened again, but the idea of it happening during an important battle and potentially endangering his family worried him. If it was a part of him now, he wished he understood it and could train with it instead of waiting for it to pop up.

“Ichigo.”

Ossan’s voice pierced the heavy drum of the rain and Ichigo forced his eyes open blinking water out of his eyes. The skies had gone from overcast to damn near hurricane levels and the rain was being whipped every which way with enough force to damage some of the skyscrapers, Zangetsu made a sad huddled heap of clothing beside him.

“Sorry.”

Ichigo apologised and sucked in a rattling breath as he focused on calming himself, slowly the rain lessened and the sky cleared to a watery washed out grey. Ossan rested a hand on his shoulder, it was warm and Ichigo leaned his head against the spirit’s arm for a moment fortifying himself.

He glanced at Zangetsu who was peering at Ichigo looking for all the world like a drowned cat as he glared and shook himself water flying everywhere and coating Ichigo; Ossan somehow managed to avoid it. Ichigo frowned but knew he couldn’t complain when he was the reason, they were drenched in the first place.

“I need to get my Bankai.”

Ichigo stated quietly hands tightening into the soft fabric of his shihakusho. Ulquiorra and Yammy’s appearance wasn’t coincidence, they had stated their purpose, surveillance. Aizen was making a move which meant he was ready to begin. Kami, Ichigo was about to be caught up in a war and he would be dragging his family into it. He was only fifteen. He didn’t have a choice, not really.

He would have to speak to Kisuke about protection and evacuation plans. Would need to actually talk to Isshin, and probably Ashido as well.

He would need Bankai.

Ichigo glanced at both of his spirits they were silent and Ichigo glanced at his hands remembering Soul Society as he murmured, “I barely survived that fight against Rukia’s brother. He was holding back and out of shape.”

“And that’s not the case anymore.”

Zangetsu commented quietly and Ichigo nodded thinking of midnight calls because Rukia worked weird shifts.

“Yeah they’ve all been training like crazy and changing Soul Society. But Aizen won’t go on easy us just cause we’re teenagers, heck he’ll take advantage of that. So, I need to be strong enough to fight them.”

“You have the potential and skill for it Ichigo.”

Ossan stated and he knew the spirit was talking about those three days where he had trained with them constantly to try and achieve it, he hadn’t wanted to use Yoruichi’s weird tactic and maybe that was a mistake because no matter what he had done he hadn’t been able to do it.

“I just feel like there’s something holding me back.”

“Like all the stuff you don’t know?”

Zangetsu asked idly wringing out the leg of his pants. Ichigo hummed not sure if that was all of it but definitely some of it. But Ichigo had known his soul since he was seven, most people didn’t even find their zanpaktou till after they died. Maybe that was part of the problem, Ichigo was constantly changing, growing, and he couldn’t even keep up with it.

“You’ll figure it out Ichigo.”

Zangetsu stated, and he didn’t sound unsure, or like he was just saying it, he said it like he knew it was already a fact. Ichigo’s lips quirked into a smile and he nodded his head in thanks even as acknowledged that he would get his Bankai, it was just a matter of whether he could achieve it in time.

Something tugged at his peripheral and Ichigo nodded once to both of his spirits before he closed his eyes and pulled himself out of his Inner world.

Ichigo let his eyes stay shut for a moment just focusing on the soft rhythm of his breathing, the comforting hum of the Shōten’s generator running, the scent of certain spices that Tessai always cooked with, the distant murmur of footsteps and voices, it was familiar, it was home; Ichigo was lucky to have so many homes.

He let his eyes blink open and was greeted with the familiar sight of the small living room with its warm yellow walls and plain wood furniture. Across from him Kisuke was also meditating, hands resting lightly on his thighs as his chest rose and fell shallowly. Ichigo stared at his uncle for a long moment, the lines of his face, if possible, seemed deeper, he looked older than when Ichigo had first stumbled into his candy shop. It was hard to think of Kisuke aging, he was a Shinigami and they were practically immortal. But nonetheless Kisuke looked older, Ichigo wondered if he could see strands of grey in Kisuke’s blond hair now.

Ichigo glanced around the room trying to ascertain what had reached his senses but there was nothing. Wait, there was a tray with tea settled on the table and Ichigo grinned because Tessai really was too good for Kisuke.

Benihime materialized behind Kisuke, her long arms were draped over Kisuke’s shoulders and her red lips parted into a grin as she nodded in greeting. Kisuke’s grey eyes flickered open and he nodded once a tiny smile appearing for a second before it was gone again.

“I think its time we talked about what’s going to happen very soon.”

Kisuke stated, features grim as he reached out and poured Ichigo a cup of tea. He nodded and replied, “I’d like that.”

Ichigo took the cup of tea and blew gently on it as he watched Kisuke do the same for his own cup, his mentor had a pensive expression one layered with something like guilt. Ichigo waited and took a sip of the tea, as expected it was delicious and sent curls of warmth through his chest.

Kisuke nodded once decisively to himself and with a burst of reaitsu he activated a kido that sent ripples along the walls in a wash of blue light, like waves. Ichigo gaped at the kido having never seen its like before, he glanced at Kisuke who winked with a grin before his expression shifted once more into something grim and tired.

“Before we talk about what’s going to happen, I should talk about what was going to happen originally.”

“Originally?”

Ichigo asked curiously curling his fingers around the cup as Benihime frowned trailing long nails over Kisuke’s shoulder as she shook her head. Kisuke’s frown deepened and his eyes became hooded in darkness as he nodded and continued, “Your birth was… not planned but the moment its conception became a possibility I began to plan. You still haven’t spoken to your father have you Ichigo?”

Kisuke changed course suddenly staring at him with narrowed eyes. Ichigo shook his head and replied, “No but I figured enough out on my own, he’s a Shinigami, mom was a Quincy and there was a Hollow involved.”

Benihime nodded approvingly even as Kisuke sighed and nodded running a hand over his face before he inhaled and straightened his shoulders and said, “Yes that’s the gist of it. We-I knew that we wouldn’t be able to defeat Aizen as we were. Soul Society was stagnating and with the banishment of half their forces, not to mention me, they had been severely crippled. We needed a weapon, something strong enough to defeat Aizen. Something that would naturally combine the powers of Hollow, Quincy, and Shinigami. And then you were born.”

Kisuke paused and stared into his cup at the swirls of steam in silence. Ichigo swallowed and shifted his fingers around the cup unsure how to respond, how to act. Part of him felt like he already knew the script and what he was supposed to say but he was frozen.

His uncle glanced up from the cup and his expression was entirely remorseful as he continued, “We were going to wait till you were an adult hopefully if Aizen would wait that long, and we would keep our distance let you live a normal childhood. Then I met you Ichigo, you were just a baby at the time and you looked at me with these innocent eyes and I… I realised I couldn’t do it. Couldn’t force, manipulate a kid into fighting our wars, our mistakes. But I failed at that too, because here you are regardless of my intention. I said I wasn’t going to involve you and yet knowing that I trained you, let Aizen kidnap you, let you go to Soul Society to fight when I could have stopped it.”

Kisuke’s eyes were watery as he glanced away from Ichigo and into his tea, his shoulders hunched and near trembling, Benihime had crimson tears trailing her cheeks and she was staring away from Ichigo too. He frowned and considered it for a long moment.

“You didn’t _let_ me do anything I _chose_ to do it. I chose to save Rukia because she’s my friend, I chose to break out of Los Noches rather than sit around and wait for the rescue party. I’m pissed that you guys were so fucking manipulative but at least you prepared me. You said it yourself Kisuke there’s no way I would have been able to avoid Soul Society, not with the power I off put. At least you trained me, taught me about what Soul Society is like. If I hadn’t been trained? Hadn’t had the chance to get to know you, the Vizard, then I wouldn’t be the same person I am today.”

Kisuke stared at Ichigo with wide grey eyes, fingers white and shaky around his cup as Benihime smiled at Ichigo, one of her true smiles not the vicious all teeth ones. Kisuke set his cup down and shuffled close so that Ichigo could take in all the little details of his uncle. Ichigo watched surprised as Kisuke bended forward into a low bow and his low voice filled the small space between them, “Regardless, I’m sorry Ichigo.”

“Thanks, Kisuke.”

Ichigo replied settling a warm hand on Kisuke’s shoulder he pushed him back as he continued, “But you don’t need to bow or apologise I get why you did it even if I’m still kind of angry.”

And he was. Ichigo could feel it all there inside his chest waiting but it still hadn’t really set in and he knew later it would and it wouldn’t be pretty.

Kisuke settled back on his heels and stared at Ichigo for a long moment with wide surprised eyes before he surged forward and wrapped Ichigo in a hug. Ichigo’s arms automatically wrapped around his uncle and something inside him settled ever so slightly at the familiar scent of oil and something burnt.

A few moments later Kisuke pulled back and wiped at his eyes as with one hand he grabbed his cup. Ichigo took a sip of his own tea and took the moments of silence as a slight reprieve from the heavy conversation.

“We’ve talked about how Aizen wants to become a God but not how he wants to do that,” Kisuke begun and Ichigo shifted recognizing it as his teacher voice, Kisuke continued, “Obviously he wants to destroy Soul Society as we know it. However, his true aim is the Ōken, the King’s Key, the ability to reach the Soul King’s Palace. To do that Aizen plans to sacrifice 100 000 souls, to sacrifice Karakura.”

Ichigo went blank with shock for a long moment as he tried to process the words, tried to process how much the game had shifted with just one simple sentence. It wasn’t just his life and those of his friends and family on the line it was all of Karakura, it was the whole world because if Aizen became God, the three worlds would suffer.

“What are we going to do to stop him?”

“That is an excellent question Ichigo. Here’s the rough plan.”

X

Ichigo jerked awake as the door to the classroom slammed open, the sound loud as a gunshot and setting all of him screaming to attention. Ichigo huffed and rubbed at his eyes as he blearily glanced around the classroom, Orihime beside him was idly doodling in her notebook with a fluffy pink pen, Chad behind him was a silent and solid presence, and Uryu in front of him was taking detailed notes in his horrible chicken scratch writing; one might expect it to be neat but it was not and Ichigo suspected it was because he was training to be a doctor.

He glanced to the front of the classroom, where the teacher, he had forgotten her name after the first week, was standing by the doorway speaking to the principle. Huh that was different. Ichigo yawned and wiped at his eyes once more, he had stayed late at the Shōten last night speaking about what was probably going to happen, then he had gone home and it had finally sunk in so he had sparred with Zangetsu for a couple of hours until he didn’t feel like stalking back to the Shōten and pinning his uncle to a wall.

He could still feel the phantom sensation of hitting a skyscraper over and over again because Zangetsu was merciless and that strange state of emotional upheaval was just as heavy. He turned to look at the front of the classroom once more. The teacher was standing at the front of the classroom staring at them all with pinched lips, Ichigo got the sense she didn’t really like teaching, with a huff she stated, “Today we have some exchange students joining us for a short period of time please welcome them.”

The classroom erupted into whispers but Ichigo’s eyes were glued to the door as he finally sensed the huge reaitsu presences lingering in the hallway. Uryu in front of him shifted, suddenly still as his fingers toyed underneath the desk with his Quincy cross. Orihime was tilting her head to the side lips pursed as she continued to idly doodle giant robots attacking a city or something. Ichigo could feel Chad’s wordless question so he shook his head, it was better to wait and see.

The first ‘exchange’ student filed through the door a second later and the classroom abruptly descended into silence. It was a Shinigami for certain and Ichigo wracked his still sleep addled mind until he recognized him, it was Yumichika, with his weird eye accessories and almost indigo-black hair, he was wearing a student uniform and he smiled graciously at the students before stepping to the side. Ikkaku followed after Yumichika sidling up towards the other Shinigami and pining Ichigo with a challenging grin; if everyone had been shocked at Yumichika they were doubly so at Ikkaku’s lack of hair.

The next Shinigami Ichigo hadn’t met in person but he vaguely recognized her, she had strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, and a blouse that barely fit; he could practically feel the boys in the class start to drool. Then a kid walked into the classroom, Ichigo stared for a long moment at the short kid with white hair before he vaguely recalled seeing him at Sokyoku Hill, with the other Captains. The class broke out into loud whispers at the sight of the tiny Shinigami, because he looked like he could be in middle school and instead he was here.

Finally, Rukia and Renji walked through the door, Rukia looked good, better than she had when he last saw her so her reaitsu must have returned and she fluttered her fingers at Ichigo with a warning tilt of her head. Renji stood beside Rukia, his red hair was still outrageous as he nodded once stoically at Ichigo and crossed his arms with a glare.

The class was still whispering and the teacher attempted to calm them down for a few moments before with a sigh she shrugged and directed the exchange students to the empty desks near the front of the class. Ichigo watched all of it blearily and wondered why Shinigami were at his high school, logically he knew it had something to do with Aizen and the recent attack, but attending high school really didn’t make sense; unless it had to do with them.

Uryu in front of him was still stiff, like his spine had calcified or something and Ichigo reached over and gently pressed his hand on top of Uryu’s. He tensed, muscles bunching beneath Ichigo’s hand before with a heavy inhale and exhale he relaxed enough that Ichigo wasn’t worried about him snapping and manifesting a Quincy bow in the middle of class. Hopefully, Ryūken would just ignore the Shinigami, he only tolerated Uryu interacting with Ichigo because he wasn’t technically a Shinigami.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at Chad who nodded once, okay with the situation and ready to intervene if necessary, before he glanced to Orihime, she was staring at Rukia and the blond Shinigami with bright eyes and Ichigo got the dreadful feeling that whatever was going to happen was not going to end well.

The lunch bell rung shrilly and like a fire alarm shutting the class into silence better than the teacher would have managed on her own. It was as if a bone had been thrown into a pack of hyenas as the heads of the students swung towards the Shinigami, like something out of a horror movie. Ichigo grinned and grabbed his bag tilting his head at Chad and Orihime, Uryu rolled his eyes but followed as they avoided the mob forming around the front of the classroom.

The roof was quiet and Ichigo slumped against the wall with a rough exhale and valiantly ignored Orihime’s concerned look as Tatsuki kicked open the door and glared at Ichigo as if he was the root of all evil before she stomped over to sit beside Orihime.

“Are you okay Ichigo?”

Orihime asked as she took the lunch container from Tatsuki and peered inside. Chad stilled slightly beside him and Ichigo leaned his head against Chad’s a promise to tell him more later as he replied, “Yeah just found out some stuff yesterday and Zangetsu wanted to spar because of it.”

Uryu subjected Ichigo to a suspicious glare even as Orihime nodded and took the proffered juice box from Tatsuki. Ichigo pulled out his own lunch, hands lingering on the little note Yuzu had drawn for a long moment before he tucked it away and opened up the bento box.

“So, Shinigami.”

Uryu stated the words clipped and stilted as he squinted at Ichigo, who raised his hands and replied, “Hey, I didn’t know they were coming. Yoruichi didn’t mention anything.”

“Why do you think they’re here Ichigo?”

Tatsuki asked picking at her food as she glanced at the door. Ichigo frowned and stared at his rice for a moment before he replied, “Probably because of the recent attack,” Ichigo paused and glanced at his friends noting he had their attention he continued, “It looks like this might turn into a full-blown war. I think I’ll get involved no matter what, but none of you have to get involved okay. This isn’t Soul Society who were out of shape and hesitant about fighting kids. This is Aizen who was willing to murder a whole government to get something. I don’t want you guys to get hurt.”

Silence filled the roof top as Ichigo stared at his friends and waited. Tatsuki frowned and shook her head, “Ichigo if you’re going to fight that means its important, I’m not going to let you fight alone idiot.”

“They’re way stronger than us.”

Ichigo protested.

“That hasn’t stopped us before. Besides we’ve got time to train!”

Orihime added with a bright smile. Uryu adjusted his glasses and added, “I may not like fighting alongside the Shinigami, but Aizen cannot be left unchecked.”

Chad knocked his shoulder against Ichigo’s, and when he looked at him, he nodded once in agreement. Ichigo smiled glancing down at his food for a moment before he replied, “Thanks guys.”

The door to the roof swung open with a clang. The Shinigami filed in with Rukia was leading them glaring at Ichigo as the others followed looking either dazed or disarrayed. Ichigo couldn’t muffle his grin if he tried as he replied, “Hey Rukia fancy seeing you here.”

She rolled her eyes but Ichigo could see the cracks of a smile breaking through. She turned to the gathered Shinigami and did a quick introduction pointing to each of them before she introduced the Shinigami in kind, the blond Shinigami was Rangiku Matsumoto lieutenant of the Tenth division, and the short kid was Hitsugaya Tōshirō Captain of the Tenth. Who made a kid a Captain? Ichigo understood that Shinigami’s appearances weren’t reflective of their age but there was still something off about it, he looked the same age as Karin.

“So, not that I’m not happy to see you but why are you guys here?”

Ichigo asked as the other Shinigami settled onto the ground clustered together opposite Ichigo’s friends. The Captain frowned at Ichigo and replied, “After the report of the Espada in Karakura we’ve been sent as an advance team to deal with future potential threats.”

“So, you’re saying the Espada are probably going to attack again Tōshirō?”

Ichigo asked crossing his arms over his chest as he considered it. The kid frowned and replied coldly, “It’s Hitsugaya, and there is a high likelihood.”

“Why?”

Tatsuki asked stabbing her food viciously, Orihime pressed her hand to Tatsuki’s until she wasn’t stabbing her food quite as viciously. Rukia tilted her head and replied, “We have reason to believe Aizen is looking for something in Karakura.”

Ichigo would have guessed the Hogyoku if he hadn’t known Aizen already had it.

“So why are you attending high school wouldn’t it be a more productive use of your time to be elsewhere?”

Uryu asked, not quite rude, but not really friendly either. Ikkaku and Renji looked annoyed like they might try to tackle him, but Rangiku smiled charmingly and with a coy laugh replied, “We’ve also been sent to observe modern society and its technology hopefully to implement changes in Soul Society reflective of the new century.”

Orihime grinned so bright it probably made the sun want to hide in shame and replied, “Really? There’s so much to see!”

Rukia nodded and replied, “Yes humans have made many accomplishments.”

At the reminder Ichigo dug through his bag and tossed a juice box to Rukia. She caught it with wide eyes and stared at the box for a long moment with a tremulous smile before she broke the straw off and punctured the juice box with an evil sort of grin. Ichigo just nodded sort of proud like he would be if Yuzu had done it.

“Where are you all staying?”

Tatsuki asked as Yumichika spoke to Ikkaku in a quiet whisper. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the group of Shinigami, there was not enough room in his house for all of them. Rukia levelled Ichigo with a smile that stated she would be returning to the Kurosaki household and the others were on their own.

“We were thinking of the Shōten.”

Tōshirō replied with a tilt of his head, Ichigo shook his head and replied, “Not unless you want to pay your wages for a year for a week. No offense I don’t think you could survive living with Kisuke for more than a week. Hey Orihime didn’t someone die recently in your apartment block?”

“Oh yes! They were murdered, but it was okay cause I was out that night at Chad’s show and he walked me home so I only saw the ambulance. It’s really cheap right now and its on a monthly basis.”

Ichigo was going to ignore the sparkles when Orihime mentioned the murder. The others looked equally disquieted but Renji nodded and replied, “That sounds like a good idea, can you show us after school?”

“Sure, we were heading there anyways.”

Orihime replied with a few too many nods and ignored Tatsuki’s disgruntled expression. Ikkaku stood up suddenly and stalked towards Ichigo and he could feel his friends suddenly alert around him, Ichigo waved them off and grinned up at Ikkaku.

“You still owe me a fight Kurosaki.”

“You’re so eager to get your ass kicked again?”

Ichigo asked still seated and staring up at Ikkaku, he could see the man’s spirit, a large red almost yeti looking creature looming behind him. Ikkaku frowned like he might pull out his zanpaktou at that moment but Yumichika rose gracefully and stalked forward to rest a hand on his friend’s arm. Ikkaku pouted and replied, “Just wait, we’ve been training Kurosaki.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Ichigo replied with a grin some part of him excited at the idea of a friendly spar without life-threatening consequences. Ikkaku and Yumichika settled with Renji and the others turned to their own conversations, Rangiku being abducted into speaking with Tatsuki and Orihime, while Tōshirō, Uryu, and Chad all sat in a cold sort of silence. Rukia settled beside Ichigo and sipped at her juice box in silence.

“Are things better with your brother now? Cause if not I can still go and kick his ass.”

Ichigo said bumping his shoulder gently against Rukia’s. She huffed and rolled her eyes and him before she went quiet and said, “I think he’s been trying more; he’s been telling me about Hisana, and about himself too. Things have just been so busy lately.”

He smiled and pressed closer before he sat back and asked, “Things have been changing a lot huh?”

“It’s been crazy, like a revolution. I swear I’ve been training so much I’m tired of the sight of Sode No Shirayuki’s blade.”

Sode No Shirayuki scowled where she was settled across from Ichigo but he could tell it wasn’t a real frown. Ichigo nodded and Rukia turned to stare at him, really stare at him before she asked, “And you Ichigo?”

“Things are changing.”

Ichigo replied with a shrug that encapsulated it well enough. Rukia pursed her lips but let the subject die as the bell rang once more shattering the peaceful silence.

X

Ichigo crashed into the street turning over and over with the asphalt burning streaks across his body before he came to a rough stop. Ichigo gasped for breath as he sunk one hand into the ground and pushed up blearily peering into the distance at the one who had attacked him. And Ichigo had been attacked kind of out of nowhere. Rukia had sent him a text about potential hostilities and the moment he had arrived he had been kicked into next Tuesday.

Shaking his head with a disgruntled expression Ichigo spit out the blood filling his mouth and preformed a shallow healing kido as Zangetsu materialized, the weight familiar in his hands as he watched the opponent, whoever it was approach. He had bright blue hair, blue streaks around his eyes, he looked like a scene kid, and a white uniform similar to Ulquiorra’s, Ichigo didn’t need to guess who he worked for.

“Aizen said you guys were strong but so far all I’m seeing are a bunch of weaklings.”

The dude’s voice was rough, almost a growl and he was close enough now that Ichigo could see the wicked glint of his blade and could feel his reaitsu, that scent of the dessert and the feel of unsheathed steel. Ichigo scowled and jutted his chin forward as he replied, “Cause you’ve totally fought and defeated all of us already huh?”

The Espada glared and Ichigo tightened his grip on Zangetsu gathering his reaitsu, he could feel the power of the opponent in front of him and at his current level power it was the difference of a house and a city. He could feel the other Shinigami in the distance fighting other Arrancar, though not Espada.

“I’ll defeat all of you and then maybe Aizen will see how stupid he’s being worrying over a bunch of weaklings.”

The Espada shot forward and Ichigo grunted as his blade slammed into Zangetsu, gravity pushed Ichigo’s heels into the road as he widened his stance and pressed his strength against the blade baring down on him. Up close the Espada was a lot, blood-lust and hunger tangling through the air and reaitsu sucking greedily at Ichigo’s space.

Ichigo twisted away and brought his blade out towards the side and in. The Espada caught it on the flat side of his blade and with narrowed eyes stated, “C’mon kid you aren’t going to defeat me with a sealed blade.”

The Espada reversed his blade and Ichigo slid back in a sudden burst of shunpo narrowly dodging the blade. Frowning Ichigo pressed at Zangetsu, agreement and resolve tangling between them as he released his Shikai with a roar of power and a whisper of a name, “Tear the Heavens Asunder Zangetsu!”

The weight of Zangetsu’s dual blades in his hands settled something in Ichigo’s chest, and he could feel Zangetsu and Ossan like a tangible presence gathered around him, like a cloak settled on his shoulders. The Espada smirked at Ichigo and in a burst of Sonido was in front of him.

Zangetsu snapped up into crossed blades as the Espada’s blade slammed into them, Ichigo skidded back and with a burst of reaitsu appeared behind the Espada. He was obviously expecting it as he swung around and landed a kick to Ichigo’s solar plexus. Ichigo crashed into a car, the metal crumpling beneath him as he rose to his feet wiping blood off his chin. He couldn’t read the Espada, this wasn’t like fighting Kisuke, or Shinji, it was closer maybe to fighting Mashiro; he always lost those fights.

Ichigo shot forward gathering reaitsu around him as the Espada grinned and charged forward to meet him. Their blades clashed with a shriek of metal as reaitsu filled the air, Ichigo grinned and said simply, “Getsuga Tensho.”

Black reaitsu burst from his blades slamming into the Espada and forcing him back a few feet but that was all it did and the sound of his rough barking laughter filled the air as he said, “You think that weak attack can break through my Hierro. As if.”

Ichigo had no time to prepare as the Espada appeared from above, Zangetsu quickly snapped into a guard and Ichigo was forced onto the defense as his tried to block, barely managing to catch each heavy strike before the next came.

Suddenly, the Espada disappeared, Ichigo had only a moment to sense him before he came from behind. Ichigo twisted out of the way but he was to slow to stop the Espada’s blade from slicing into his abdomen, the feel of blood running down his side hot in the chill night air.

Zangetsu snapped up to keep the defense as the Espada attacked again ducking under Zangetsu’s larger blade he slammed his foot into Ichigo’s solar plexus right near the wound. Ichigo cried out as he slammed into a brick wall, the wound at his side was pulsating and Zangetsu’s trench knife clattered to the floor from numb fingers as he tried to put pressure on the wound.

The Espada stalked forward, a predator playing with its prey and going in for the kill. Ichigo inhaled, Zangetsu humming in his mind telling him to hurry as he reached out and tightened numb fingers around the hilt of Zangetsu’s larger blade.

The temperature dropped and Ichigo’s breath misted in front of him as ice crawled across the ground towards the Espada. Ichigo grinned as Sode No Shirayuki hovered in front of Ichigo and pressed a finger to her lips with a pleased smile. Ichigo nodded and focused on his reaitsu, on a healing kido as he pressed his fingers to the tacky blood already drying and sticky at his side.

Rukia appeared in a burst of shunpo in front of Ichigo and tossed him a smile over her shoulder before she shot forward at the Espada who scowled, narrowing his eyes at Ichigo before he was forced to deal with Rukia; Ichigo didn’t envy him. Ichigo carefully watched the battle trying to analyse the Espada’s movements as the wound began to seal, he would still need to replenish the amount of blood he had lost and what was likely one or two broken ribs.

They were fast, their blades moved like flashes of light and Rukia was an excellent fighter, she used her height to her advantage slipping around the heavy attacks of the Espada with fluidity of melting ice. The Espada meanwhile used his strength as his main tactic, that and instinct, he twisted out of the way seconds before Rukia would land a hit, like a cat, he was fast too.

It didn’t last. The Shinigami were only able to access so much of their power from what Ichigo understood and skill wasn’t enough against a fully powered Espada. It happened in the blink of an eye one wrong slip and the Espada’s blade found a place in Rukia’s chest.

“Rukia!”

Ichigo shot to his feet, dizzy from blood loss he rocketed forward, the _anger_ was there again, bubbling in his chest, overflowing, filling his sight with red and he could see the Espada moving to make the finishing blow. It burst and Ichigo’s blade cracked against the Espada’s reaitsu, a deep crimson, spilled from his blade as the Espada shot back.

He knelt beside Rukia and cast a healing shell around her, it was a combination of a barrier kido and a healing one that he and Hachi had worked on. Ichigo rose silently to his feet as he turned to face the Espada ignoring Rukia’s cries.

The Espada grinned and said, “That’s better. Show me what you got.”

He shot forward in a burst of Sonido but Ichigo could almost see it this time and Zangetsu was sure in his hands as he caught the blade and released a Getsuga Tensho. The Espada flew back but Ichigo didn’t give him time to recover as he shot forward everything in him was baying for blood, Ichigo felt strangely that he was in control it just didn’t matter anymore, all that mattered was the fight, was victory

Their blades clashed again and again reaitsu scraping the buildings as Ichigo struggled against the Espada the wound in his side pulling at every motion. The Espada knew it, like a shark scenting blood he drove forward ruthlessly and Ichigo accumulated scratches and cuts only scoring shallow gashes. It only made the _anger_ worse and Ichigo could barely think, running only on instinct as the blades flowed from one motion to the next and the wound tore open.

A Garganta split the sky above them.

Ichigo and the Espada stilled staring at the sky as a Shinigami stepped out, one of the Captains who served Aizen, Tōsen or something. Sightless eyes stared at Ichigo before they turned on the Espada and in the blink of an eye they were gone the Espada, Grimmjow, forced into the Garganta glaring at Ichigo the whole time.

He exhaled, before he stilled knowing it wasn’t over. The _anger_ began to dissipate like a clearing fog as Ichigo turned toward Rukia, the sight of the blade piercing her chest burned into his head. He stumbled towards her where she was staring at Ichigo with wide eyes, ~~almost~~ scared.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder but there was nothing. Oh. No, it couldn’t be. Ichigo reached up and felt the cool porcelain of the mask beneath his fingers, gingerly Ichigo pulled the mask off of his face and stared at it. Red and black streaks were wiped across the mask and Ichigo watched distantly as the it crumbled to pieces in his hands.

Everything was getting fuzzy and he could hear Rukia calling his name. He pitched forward the darkness reaching out for him. Then nothing.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry not sorry about the cliff-hanger, it was fun to write the other Shinigami, and I’ve hinted a bit at some of the stuff that Ichigo is going to explore about his powers. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with another chapter. A huge thank you to everyone who commented and reviewed on the last chapter. Things are picking up and some familiar faces are going to be making appearance soon. Some things will be similar to canon at first but it won’t end that way. Anyway, read on and enjoy!

X

“What happened Zangetsu?”

“I don’t know Ichigo.”

X

Ichigo woke up with the sense of something _wrong_ , it was a pervasive feeling the kind that settled on his chest and made every breath heavy. Ichigo glanced around his room with narrowed eyes before his gaze fell to the window, raindrops trickled down the glass and there was a faint trace of reaitsu that he couldn’t identify.

He picked up his phone and the ominous feeling grew as he saw a text from Chad. It read simply: Orihime missing, Tatsuki in hospital.

Four simple words. Maybe simple was the wrong word. A flurry of emotions shook themselves through Ichigo’s chest, confusion and shock played their way through his thoughts as he questioned how this could have happened. It wasn’t a simple kidnapping (was there even such a thing) not with Tatsuki in the hospital which meant there were more powerful forces at work. Which left two possible options; Soul Society or Aizen.

But why Orihime? Ichigo shut his eyes with an exhale, it was too early for this but Ichigo couldn’t afford the haze of sleep to dull his thoughts not when Orihime was missing. Oh God Orihime was missing, his sweet friend who hesitated to hurt a fly but was so strong and determined, had grown so much only in a year, who was family to him; missing.

He was getting off track. The question was why? If it was meant to hurt Ichigo then any of his friends could have been taken, but it would have been smarter to take one of his sisters (that was a disturbing thought) or they would have taken Tatsuki as well. That meant it wasn’t wholly an attempt at psychological warfare but it was something else then. Why Orihime?

Ichigo rose to his feet numbly stumbling through the motions of making his bed and dressing as he considered it. What made Orihime stand out amidst the others? Not her gender because they would have taken Tatsuki too. They all had unique powers, Chad’s were tied to a Hollow aspect, Uryu Quincy, Tatsuki had naturally high reaitsu from spending so many years with Ichigo, but Orihime didn’t, she was the exception. No Hollow aspect, no Quincy, no long years of exposure to Ichigo’s frankly monstrous reaitsu. So, it was about her powers, her ability to reject had near limitless potential as Kisuke had casually mentioned once.

So that was another answer. Mayuri was a sick psychopath but he was also smart and it would only be detrimental to start infighting in the middle of a war. Which of course left Aizen.

Another flurry of emotions tightened Ichigo’s chest, his hands curled into fists as he stared out the window at the grey sky. He could feel that _anger_ once more, there beneath the other emotions seeping and heavy till it was speeding his breathing and telling him to open a Garganta and find Aizen. Because Aizen had kidnapped one of his friends likely to experiment on her, he had brought her to Hueco Mundo (Ichigo was beginning to see a pattern of people he knew including himself getting kidnapped), he could kill her at any moment.

How could he!

Ichigo growled and the sound was weird, like it had been pitched down on a computer and Ichigo stilled and inhaled slowly, similar to the meditative techniques he practiced as a kid until he felt calm enough. Ichigo reached up with shaky fingers to feel his face but there was nothing and he let out a sigh of relief not certain what to feel. All he could see was Rukia’s terrified eyes and the darkness of the mask staring up at him, he hadn’t spoken about it to anyone yet, even though he knew he needed to. Instead he had been training relentlessly in an attempt to get his Bankai hoping it might clear things up.

The door to his room slammed into the wall and Ichigo leaned to the side as his father flew through the room with a cry and outstretched foot and crashed into the wall. Ichigo glared down at his father and for good measure, as he began to wail, kicked his side and said, “Goat-face you can stop.”

He didn’t stick around to hear his dad’s response as he exited the room and barreled down the stairs sending a quick text to Chad who was still at the hospital and one to Uryu. Yuzu in the kitchen stumbled out still blearily rubbing at her eyes and Ichigo’s heart settled like lead in his chest when he thought about it. Kami. It could have been Yuzu. Could have been Karin.

“Where you going Ichigo?”

“Out,” Ichigo replied curtly and then feeling guilty for snapping at her stepped closer and swept his sister into a hug, she was getting tall, and continued, “Things are going to get serious soon. If anything, ever happens don’t hesitate to use your powers okay and go to the Shōten; Kisuke will protect you guys with his life.”

“Is everything okay Ichigo?”

Yuzu asked pulling back slightly to stare up at him, she was too good at reading him, Ichigo’s lips pressed into a thin line and he shook his head, “There’s a war with the Shinigami and I’m being drawn into it. But I won’t let any harm come to you two, I promise.”

His little sister looked like she might cry, the Quincy cross around her wrist seemed to glint in the light of the kitchen as she nodded her head. Ichigo sighed seeing the shadow of his mother there as he stepped back and ruffled her hair, “I’ll come back.”

“I know you will Ichigo.”

Yuzu said with a smile and Ichigo tucked it away as she turned back to the kitchen. Ichigo turned towards the front door and saw his dad standing near the clinic doorway arms crossed over his chest and an uncharacteristically serious expression on his stupid face. Ichigo paused in front of his dad and stared into his eyes for a long moment, he could see his spirit fully now, a kimono of burning embers, and eyes that flickered; Ichigo hadn’t let either know that he could see spirits.

“Protect them with your life.”

It wasn’t a request. Isshin stared at Ichigo for a long moment before he nodded once. Ichigo turned the conversation finished and tugged his hoodie over his head as he stepped outside. He wouldn’t force his dad to tell him the truth, Ichigo had dropped enough hints over the years, had waited patiently and he would continue to wait; it didn’t matter anymore.

Ichigo burst into a quick flash step crossing over the roof tops as the rain drenched his hoodie and reminded him of that day, he still felt just as powerless. He stared at the city around him feeling as if he was seeing it for the first time, maybe like he was really saying goodbye for the first time.

The hospital loomed over him as he landed at the back of the building, he had been here often enough with Uryu to steal certain Quincy supplies or to just generally be a nuisance. He stepped through the back door ignoring the damp feel of cloth against his skin as he stepped into the elevator and followed Chad’s directions; no one stopped him.

Tatsuki was on a hospital bed, she looked small like he had never seen her before. Tatsuki always seemed larger than life, undefeatable and to see her like this was strange. Ichigo glanced around the room, it was small with a few uncomfortable plastic chairs that were currently unoccupied. Ichigo settled into one of the chairs with a heavy sigh and stared at Tatsuki, she had a cast on one of her arms and one of her legs were suspended, her face was pale and he could see a bruise on her cheek.

He had so many questions but those fell away in the face of the _anger_ because they had hurt Tatsuki, had hurt his friend and he had been powerless to do anything, she had been hurt because he had dragged her into the war, no, she had been hurt because of Aizen.

Ichigo exhaled and focused on his reaitsu he cast a quick diagnostic and pushed the anger at bay as he focused on his friend. Tatsuki needed him right now, more than she needed Ichigo to be an impulsive hot head and storm off to go fight Aizen, even if he wanted to.

He focused on the fractures first and ignored the information that if he wasn’t healing her, Tatsuki would have had to undergo multiple surgeries and probably would never have been to use her arm the same way again. It was fine because he could heal her. Aizen was still a fucking bastard.

The door to the room creaked open as Ichigo finished, she would still need to rest for a few days but she could do that at home. He glanced at the door ready to glare a nurse out of the room but it was Chad and Uryu. Chad had a bruise on his face and he looked worse for the wear, but when he saw Ichigo he smiled slightly.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt really tired, not just from healing Tatsuki but it was like the weight of everything was suddenly on his shoulders and all around him and he could see how far from over it already was and how much blood he had already lost.

Uryu glanced at Tatsuki and then at Ichigo before he nodded and said, “Do you know the situation so far?”

“Know Orihime’s missing.”

Ichigo ground the words out as Chad settled into the seat beside him, warm and grounding in a way that Ichigo could really use. Uryu nodded and bustled around the room pulling out a pair of surgical scissors to cut the casts off; being the son of the head doctor had its perks.

“Orihime had a sleepover with Tatsuki last night, from what she’s told me, the Hollow from earlier, Ulquiorra, appeared and threatened to kill all of us if Orihime didn’t go with them. Tatsuki obviously refuted him and he attacked. Orihime went with the Espada.”

The chair clattered to the ground as Ichigo rose to his feet, it was like the storm inside his soul was bubbling up through his skin and flushing through him as Ichigo’s hands clenched into fists and he could feel the heave of his reaitsu beneath his skin in response to emotions. He was… He had to… He had to save Orihime. He was going to kill Aizen. He needed to…

“Breathe Kurosaki.”

Uryu snapped and Ichigo exhaled roughly and nodded. He could see the concern in Uryu’s eyes feel Chad’s unspoken questions, but he didn’t have any answers just the anger stewing in his gut going hot and cold on and off again.

“I’m going to speak to Kisuke, I’ll talk to you guys soon.”

“We’ll make sure Tatsuki gets home safe.”

Uryu promised as Ichigo righted the plastic chair and pressed his fingers lightly against Chad’s, whose reaitsu reached out to lightly brush against his, Ichigo nodded with as much of a as smile he could muster. Uryu settled a hand on his shoulder as Ichigo paused in the doorway.

“Be careful Ichigo.”

“I will.”

Ichigo responded but the words didn’t sit right on his tongue as he spared a last glance at Tatsuki, still and silent in the hospital gurney, he hated it and he hated Aizen for doing this to her. Ichigo turned and slipped out of the building, the rain had lightened to a drizzle but the skies were still grey and Ichigo couldn’t help the sullen expression on his face as he picked up into a flash-step.

The Shōten looked like something out of an animated movie or an old folk tale shrouded in the misty rain with the windows casting spots of warmth onto the ground. Ichigo inhaled, everything felt too fast, too much but he couldn’t afford to stop not now. Not when he had no idea what was happening with Orihime, at that moment she could be tortured, experimented on, she could be dead and he would have no way of knowing. Ichigo supposed at least he knew how it felt from both sides now.

“Dark thoughts kid?”

A voice asked and Ichigo glanced up from the steps where he had stopped when that last thought had sunk in. Shinji was sitting on the steps a mug in hand staring at Ichigo with a concerned expression. Ichigo sighed and slumped to sit beside Shinji, it was cold but he barely felt it through his already damp hoody.

“Orihime’s been kidnapped by Aizen.”

“Fuck, kid.”

Shinji swore and then Ichigo was being dragged into a hug. He resisted for a moment before he surrendered because it was Shinji and trying to refute Shinji was like talking to a brick wall. It was nice after a moment; Shinji was warm and the world didn’t feel quite so dark.

“What if she’s dead?”

The words burst out before he could stop them and Ichigo tucked his head down not wanting to see a grim certainty on Shinji’s face, not willing to fan the hopes of flame just yet either. Shinji sighed and peered at the horizon for a moment before he replied, “It’s unlikely, Orihime is, and I hate to say this, more valuable alive. Aizen wants you to rush in there, you know how he is and this time it won’t be like last time either.”

Ichigo nodded mildly reassured but still upset that he would have no way of knowing.

“That’s not all that’s bothering you, come on spill kid.”

Shinji prodded bumping his shoulder against Ichigo’s and passing him the mug. Ichigo took a sip and muffled a frown of displeasure it was hot, otherwise it tasted like crap must have been the coffee maker because only Kisuke used it.

Ichigo considered it for a long moment it kept happening and he couldn’t figure it out, Zangetsu still wasn’t being forthcoming, and Ichigo could barely control it, hell if he was being honest, he couldn’t control it and with Orihime gone the stakes were rising ever higher.

“It keeps happening. I just get so angry, and its like nothing else matters. When Grimmjow attacked I barely stopped to heal Rukia and she was afraid of me and I can’t handle this right now when now more then ever I need to be control. I feel like a monster and I know I’m not but that doesn’t make that voice in my head shut up. And what if I can’t protect my friends, then I’m useless. I just… what’s wrong with me?”

“Hey it’s okay,” Shinji settled an arm around his shoulder and waited until Ichigo looked at him before he continued, “You still have control Ichigo, when we lost control, we literally weren’t ourselves, you were able to stop yourself long enough to make sure Rukia was okay. She was scared because she didn’t understand what was happening, remember the Vizard are a recent addition to Soul Society.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Ichigo. You have Hollow in your soul something was bound to pop up eventually. But honestly, I think you grew up too fast kid, saw too much shit. You act like you’re fine Ichigo and we get it okay but you had to help us with our own souls, you were kidnapped, you saw your mom be killed by a hollow, that’s going to lead to some repressed shit. You think you’re fine but I think you’re just ignoring it, ignoring the Hollow part of your soul.

“I’m not a therapist Ichigo, I can’t lead you like you lead us. I don’t know your soul; you have to figure this one out. But just remember that you’re not alone, we’re here to support you Ichigo. You have time, I know it doesn’t feel like it but you do.”

Ichigo wiped at his eyes and pretended it was the rain as he stared away from Shinji and sniffled unsure how to process the tight band around his chest.

When Ichigo felt composed enough he turned to Shinji and with a watery smile he said, “Thanks Shinji. I think I need to speak to Zangetsu.”

“Go inside first, we don’t need you catching a cold now.”

Ichigo nodded and settled a hand on Shinji’s shoulder for a minute before he headed inside. The Shōten was warm it felt like cookies fresh out of the oven or cozy winter nights inside as Yoruichi opened the door and there was a sad expression on her face as she stepped aside and nodded at the room down the hallway. Ichigo pressed a smile onto his lips and walked down the hallway.

“I presume you heard Ichigo?”

“Yeah. Tatsuki was hurt, she’s better now but she’ll need to rest.”

“And we need to move forward.”

Kisuke stated grim and Ichigo nodded fingers cold in the pocket of his jeans as he settled across from his uncle and reached out for the cup of tea; Kisuke knew him too well. Ichigo stared at the liquid for a long moment before he stated, “I need to meditate. But later?”

“Later.”

Kisuke agreed and there was something sad and guilty on his face and then Ichigo closed his eyes.

X

The slip between reality and his Inner World was usually fluid, the gentle transition of waking without alarms and only the press of the sun. It wasn’t this time. Ichigo was jerked suddenly and forcefully into his Inner World, like his stomach was jerked out of his chest or the crash of a roller coaster before it stopped.

Thunder cracked through the air near deafening, all consuming, and lightning split the air in broad swathes of fire as Ichigo fell freely through the air towards the shrouded mists below. Instantly, he was soaked, the cold that had been pervasive outside a thousand times worse chilling him to the bone and beyond, the very marrow of his being.

Panic swelled in Ichigo’s chest, it was not a logical sort of panic, it was fear so instinctive that Ichigo couldn’t place it as his breath stopped in his lungs and he careened in near slow motion towards the mists below, the ones that shrouded the streets so thick they seemed solid. He could feel them reaching out towards him, beckoning him below the familiar skyscrapers of Karakura and to something unknown.

“Ichigo.”

He stiffened at his name and his eyes searched through the chromium glass, bouncing reflections of him, past the brittle trees with yellow leaves about to fall. There on a skyscraper starring down at him, Zangetsu.

Ichigo reached towards Zangetsu straining towards his spirit and then the mists swallowed him and the world above vanished.

Darkness enveloped Ichigo, thick as the night without stars he searched for anything but could only feel the occasional drop of cold rain as he free fell for what felt like ages. The panic and fear began to subside but, in its place, Ichigo wasn’t sure what was brewing, curiosity maybe at the part of him that he had never explored, or maybe a darker emotion.

The ground was beneath him suddenly and Ichigo crashed into it with a large crack, dust billowed around him and finally the darkness that surrounded him fled to shades of grey. Ichigo rested limply in the crater tilting his head towards the wash of grey lights as cold water pelted his skin, distantly he still could hear the roar of thunder but it was quieter now; muffled.

Slowly, Ichigo rose to his feet, the rubble beneath his feet shifted and Ichigo glanced around at the edges of shadows that surrounded him. Where was he? Ichigo clambered carefully out of the crater the phantom sensation of pain drowned out by the cold, by the rain.

“Ichigo run!”

A voice called, a familiar voice. Ichigo whirled around searching for the owner of the voice but there was no one.

“It’s just a spirit dear.”

The voice said again and oh. Ichigo recognized it now. He whirled around searching for her but there was still nothing, though the shadows seemed to be retreating slightly. Ichigo pressed his lips together and called out, “Mom?”

Silence.

Then the darkness warped, shifted, and there he could see her in the distance.

Ichigo’s heart lurched as he walked forward towards her, before he broke into a run. She turned to smile at him, and it was that smile that was all the warmth that he had forgotten how much he had missed, the one that highlighted the faint crows eyes and Kami Ichigo wished he had gotten to see his mom grow old, she would have been gorgeous even then, age would have suited her.

“Ichigo.”

She said and turned to face him fully. That’s when Ichigo noticed the blood. He was too far, Ichigo reached out but every step seemed to pull him back farther and as he watched her expression twisted to one of pain and the figure of the Hollow, Grand Fisher, loomed behind her and Ichigo couldn’t breathe.

“Mom!”

He called out and her eyes stared through him, the blankness of the dead.

Then she was gone.

Ichigo whirled around with a cry searching for her but instead there was only the crater washed out in grey light; there was something in it. Ichigo stumbled forward water dripping from his hair and onto his face mingling with the tears there. Ichigo stood on the edge of the crate and peered down past the debris to what could only be described as a… creature, it was an off white and as familiar to Ichigo as his reflection in the mirror.

He stumbled forward and the creature twitched and shifted until it stood in front of him, pale white, an exact copy with black sclera and acrid yellow eyes and all Ichigo could smell was the desert.

“Ah the young Kurosaki.”

A voice said. It wasn’t the mirror copy. Ichigo twisted his head and the darkness surged forward swallowing the hollow copy, and he was alone.

“So young and impertinent.”

The voice lectured and Ichigo took a wary step back as the shadows bended around a figure until Ichigo could make out the slick slide of hair and eyes that were terrifyingly empty, alone, the emptiness of the universe before the big bang; nothing.

Aizen shook his head and studied Ichigo like he was a bug and out of the darkness acrid yellow eyes peered at him, surrounded him, they were clawing at him and Ichigo was frozen trapped by Aizen’s gaze, a butterfly pinned to a board. The scent of blood and the desert filled the air, Ichigo was nine again and powerless, afraid oh so afraid.

Laughter filled the air as Aizen tilted his head staring down at Ichigo shaking his head he said, “Such a pity I expected better of you Ichigo, I expected a challenge.”

The darkness surged forward, liquid in nature like a wave and the Hollows bled back into the darkness. Ichigo stumbled back searching for the washed out grey, anything that wasn’t the claustrophobic darkness.

“He’s just a kid.”

“Yeah but we need him.”

Voices spoke bouncing around him, Ichigo straightened and closed his eyes for a moment trying to think but caught up in everything. Then the screaming started. Ichigo flinched back trying to escape but they were coming from every direction and the rain was the only thing that was tangible as Ichigo clapped his hands over his ears and sunk to his knees.

He opened his eyes and spotted drips of white in front of him. He looked slowly up and stared at the Hollow, no, Shinji, he smiled an off-piano grin with yellow eyes and there was something stuck to him, dripping white around his shoulders with Sakande’s smile.

She was screaming. Ichigo whirled around and the other Vizard were there, horribly misshapen, no longer symbiotic, parasitic, beyond parasitic, monstrous. Ichigo shrunk back as Shinji took a step forward the white substance squelching against the pavement.

“You think you could fix us. You can’t even fix yourself kid.”

Shinji, no not-Shinji spat, the words vitriolic and distorted. Ichigo shook his head mouthing the word no over and over again as he closed his eyes and curled into a ball, he just wanted this to be over, he just wanted Zangetsu, wanted to talk to Zangetsu. He couldn’t even say it wasn’t real, this was a part of him, some part of him.

His fear, his insecurity, doubt, anger, all of it lived here.

The screaming stopped.

Ichigo remained curled into a ball as the rain continued to pelt his head. Something settled onto his head. Ichigo shifted startled and glanced up, the Hollow copy of himself was staring down at him, acrid yellow eyes in a sea of black. Ichigo was frozen staring at the mirror of himself, a distorted, reversed mirror. All of him, his fears, angers, hate, him.

Oh.

Ichigo stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around the Hollow mirror tucking his nose into the shihakusho, the scent of the desert thick as he sobbed, “I’m sorry,” over and over again. Slowly the Hollow’s arms wrapped him, they were warm, no they were hot, the sun itself causing steam to curl off of his clothing, blaring through the cold that had settled into his bones.

A warm hand rubbed gently up and down Ichigo’s back and the Hollow chuckled, it was a familiar chuckle. Ichigo pulled back slightly and glanced up into Zangetsu’s face. He was different, he still had something of Ichigo in him in the same way an artist can’t help but incorporate a piece of them in it, but his hair was grey now, dark grey, one eye brown and one gold, he smiled at Ichigo. One warm hand settled on Ichigo’s jaw and tilted his head until Ichigo could stare into Zangetsu’s eyes.

“It’s okay Ichigo.”

“It’s not.”

Ichigo replied a promise to try to be better. Zangetsu tilted his head until he was resting his forehead against Ichigo’s, he was warm again, the rain that fell was that of the spring, or a summer shower. He sighed something uncoiling in his chest, the shadows of what his own soul had conjured lingered but the edges had been dulled enough to handle.

“It’s okay, you’re not supposed to know the answer to everything immediately.”

“I’m not a robot.”

Ichigo replied and grasped Zangetsu’s hands tight, Zangetsu squeezed back and for a long time it was the two of them in the darkness. Eventually, Zangetsu was the first to pull away he brushed a hand through Ichigo’s still damp hair and said, “You should return, the others will be at the Shōten soon.”

“But.”

Ichigo protested not sure what he wanted to say, only knowing that there was more, all bundling up inside him, like a ball of static. Ichigo inhaled and asked, “Do you think I’m ready?”

“Yeah.”

Zangetsu replied and Ichigo nodded with a faint smile before he stepped away and closed his eyes, the darkness faded to grey.

X

When Ichigo opened his eyes, the room was basked in the half-light of evening and he was alone. Groaning at the feel of tense muscles Ichigo rolled his neck and glanced around the room, he was alone, the tea was cold and the door closed. With a sigh, Ichigo rose to his feet and padded out into the hallway following the faint tug of Kisuke’s reaitsu.

He wasn’t really sure what he felt. At peace? Reassured? He knew better now but there wasn’t time to sit and actually process everything that had happened so Ichigo pushed it aside until he had another moment of peace. It wasn’t healthy but war bred bad habits apparently.

He paused outside the door to one of the larger sitting rooms and listened to the faint sound of laughter, noise, the feel of his friends’ reaitsu. Orihime’s absence was an open wound, it felt like the absence of a constellation in the sky, making the world somehow darker. Inhaling, Ichigo straightened his shoulders and pushed open the door.

It seemed everyone was there. Kisuke had probably forced Tessai to drag out the long table in the centre of the room with rows of those cheap plastic folding chairs, though they were currently unoccupied. He could see Shinji and Hiyori arguing in one corner, and it twisted something in his gut so he glanced away. Tessai was talking with Hachi while Yoruichi lounged on a nearby couch pretending not to listen while also watching the room with narrowed eyes.

Kisuke was the only one seated at the table, he had a row of mugs in front of him and a stack of sheets that he was writing on fervently. Ashido was sitting in a chair talking casually to Rukia while Renji sulked beside her. He could see Chad and Uryu curled on the couch and between them… Tatsuki.

“Tatsuki aren’t you on bedrest?”

Ichigo questioned, not at all curiously. The room stalled but Ichigo watched as his patient went very pale and the others were caught watching with a mix of terror and intrigue, the sort of spectacle one couldn’t look away from. Uryu scoffed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose (it was always as ridiculous as it sounded) and replied, “She’s not doing anything physical it’s fine Kurosaki.”

He huffed and debated the merits of arguing that the meeting was probably going to be the exact opposite of relaxing but he knew it was pointless she was already here and trying to move her would be similar to trying to stop Ichigo; impossible. Crossing his arms over his chest Ichigo turned and faced the rest of the room nodding at the others before he walked forward and settled into one of the uncomfortable folding chairs near Kisuke.

It was a silent signal and the others slowly began to trickle to their seats.

“Good conversation with Zangetsu?”

Kisuke questioned as he scrubbed a hand over his face, Benihime was staring at Ichigo with narrowed eyes and when Ichigo glanced at her she raised a brow and dematerialized, which was an interesting reaction. He shrugged the matter felt personal something not to be talked about and altogether too fresh to even consider discussing.

“You could say that.”

Ichigo settled with and he knew Kisuke’s eyes caught the half truth when they stared at him over the rim of a coffee cup for a long moment, beady like a predator bird, before he let it go. Ichigo sighed and glanced around the table where everyone was now seated.

Kisuke appeared to have noticed the same thing as he shuffled most of his papers haphazardly to the side and regarded everyone for a long moment before he began, “As of twelve pm last night, the Espada known as Ulquiorra entered Inoue’s room, where she and Arisawa were and demanded Inoue return to Hueco Mundo with him or he would kill everyone. Arisawa engaged in combat and was injured and Inoue was forced to go with the Espada. Current speculations towards the reason for her kidnapping are based on her powers.”

The debrief set Ichigo’s hair on end, he hated how clinically they were talking about this, hated that the whole situation was even happening. Tatsuki was glaring at the table and Ichigo could almost feel her helplessness, and it reminded him of the same feelings, of earlier. He hated feeling helpless.

“So, what’s the plan genius?”

Shinji asked crossing his arms over his chest and kicking his feet up onto the table. Hiyori glared at his feet like they were a personal affront, they probably were, but remained seated. Kisuke drank from a random cup and grimaced before he directed his gaze to Rukia and asked, “What is Soul Society’s position currently?”

Rukia frowned, the expression shadowed her eyes as she shook her head and replied in a grim tone, “Central 46 refuses to send in an attack force for and I quote, ‘one soul’ however, the Captain Commander has agreed to authorize a small unit of lieutenants and captains, likely the ones stationed in the Mortal World, if necessary.”

“He has that power now?”

Ashido asked tilting his head to stare at Rukia, she frowned and stated, “Technically no but as we’re in war time conditions, things are a bit looser and the democratic board of Rungokai also voted in favour of sending a small task force to serve as reconnaissance.”

Ichigo watched the others’ reactions, Hiyori looked surprised, Shinji contemplative, while Kisuke was nodding in acceptance.

“Basically, we have to ask nice but you’re allowed to help?”

Yoruichi said with a grin, but her spirit had paused on her shoulder and Ichigo could see the shock on its features even as Yoruichi managed to make it look comfortable lounging in one of the plastic chairs. Rukia nodded and added, “Yes, though Captain Hitsugaya is insisting that some of our force stay here in case Aizen makes another move. Renji and I have clearance, if necessary, Ikkaku and Yumichika also have clearance.”

“That’s good,” Kisuke said and peered at the table for a long moment before his eyes searched the residents of the table and he continued, “Currently our only course of action is an infiltration mission to rescue Inoue, leaving her in Aizen’s hands will only hinder our forces, this will also serve as reconnaissance on the Espada.”

“So, who’s going right?”

Shinji drawled pinning Ichigo with a raised brow as if to suggest that he didn’t have to volunteer. Ichigo rolled his eyes and glanced around the table, there people were his friends, his family, and if they went to Hueco Mundo they might not come back, he might not come back, at the very least he would be changed again by that endless sprawl of sand.

“I’ll go.”

Ichigo stated simply and caught Kisuke’s eye, he nodded once in acceptance and it was enough. Chad nodded once in agreement and Uryu with a huff stated, “I might as well accompany you to prevent you from doing anything idiotic Ichigo.”

“Am I allowed to come Ichigo?”

Tatsuki asked glaring at him with narrowed eyes hands crossed over her chest, she looked pale and tired. Ichigo knew that even if he said no she would still come and he really couldn’t blame her because he would have done the same thing so instead, he said, “Yeah, but you’re on defence until I say okay?”

She huffed but nodded and that was all Ichigo needed.

“I’ll go for parental supervision.”

Shinji stated with a shrug but Ichigo could feel his bloodlust half a table away which was great. Hiyori growled at him and replied, “You need supervision baldy!”

“As if midget.”

And they were off again. Ichigo ignored the two of them and glanced at Rukia and Renji who were conferring silently, beside them Ashido was frowning staring into the distance. Kisuke coughed and set one of his mugs down and stated, “Decisions don’t need to be made tonight. In any case we’ll prepare for departure tomorrow. Currently let’s focus on what we know.”

Kisuke stared at Ichigo, because technically he had the best reconnaissance. Scrubbing a hand over his face Ichigo squared his shoulders and stated, “Aizen’s base is Los Noches, it’s the only structure in Hueco Mundo, its practically a maze. So far, there are estimated to be Ten Espada, we know three, Yammy, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra, they all have Fracción similar to lieutenants. Open war fare in Los Noches isn’t tactically advisable, we’re looking for something more subtle, get in and get out.”

The others nodded and Ichigo slumped back into the seat itching to pace or just meditate with Zangetsu. Chad bumped his shoulder against Ichigo’s and he glanced into his dark eyes and spared a small smile before he returned his attention to the table.

“We could orchestrate a distraction.”

Shinji suggested with a shrug, his eyes in the light looked like filtered gold and Sakande curled around his shoulders, Ichigo didn’t look away. Kisuke hummed and nodded as he replied, “That’s a plausible course of action. Perhaps if Soul Society can spare some of the other Vizard, you all have an immediate means of escape, that way one of you can stick with the retrieval group.”

Rukia nodded at Kisuke’s request and pulled out her phone likely to talk to her Captain. Still it was true, the Vizard could distract the Espada, gain information, and leave near immediately, they were all able to open Garganta now, though some were better than others.

If Ichigo could learn to use a Garganta it would be invaluable.

“I think that is all we can discuss tonight. Please get some rest everyone, those who will be part of the retrieval force please meet at the Shōten around noon.”

Kisuke stated scanning their faces with something grim, Ichigo wondered if he was thinking this was the last time he would see them. Ichigo swallowed everything heavy with the threat of death over their heads. The others nodded and began to drift out of the room, well Shinji was chased out of the room by Hiyori and the others cautiously followed.

“You guys don’t have to come.”

Ichigo said turning to face his friends. Uryu scowled and shoved his glasses off his face with a glare as he replied, “Do you think so low of our moral convictions Ichigo? Orihime’s our friend too, we’re already in this war.”

“I’m going to get Orihime back and then I’m going to slit Aizen’s fucking throat.”

Tatsuki added with a growl even though she looked a moment from passing out. Ichigo nodded and raised his hands defensively in front of his chest as he replied, “I don’t doubt you guys, it’s just we might not make it back.”

His voice trailed lower until the last words were barely a whisper. Chad settled a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder and said, “We know what we’re getting into Ichigo.”

Ichigo nodded and sighed, the whole day felt like a strange mix of too long and too many cut scenes as he said, “Go home I’ll see you here tomorrow.”

“Get some sleep Ichigo.”

Tatsuki settled a hand on his shoulder and let Uryu help out of the room, his cousin was actually a softie beneath the tough exterior. Chad knocked his shoulder against Ichigo’s and followed the two of them promising to look after Tatsuki.

Ichigo glanced around the room, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Tessai were all speaking together in the corner, Ichigo could see the softness on his Uncle’s features, the kind where he dropped his barriers, it brought a smile to his lips. Ashido was the only other person in the room, he was seated at the table staring blankly at the wall.

Frowning, Ichigo shuffled over and settled beside Ashido knocking his shoulder against the man’s with a soft, “You okay?”

“I don’t think I can go back there.”

“That’s natural, it’s okay Ashido.”

Ichigo replied settling his hand on Ashido’s shoulder, Ashido shook it off with a frown and said, “It’s not I know Hueco Mundo better than anyone, and yet I can’t…”

“Then tell us what you can. But you shouldn’t force yourself to go back the place that was literal Hell for you.”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing?”

Ashido questioned softly and then immediately looked like he regretted the words. Ichigo frowned and replied, “That’s different.”

He received a dubious look for that but Ichigo shook his head and added, “Don’t force yourself to do something you’re not ready for, it won’t end well.”

“Sure are wise for a kid.”

Ashido said with a small sad smile and ruffled Ichigo’s hair before he continued, “I need to speak to Kisuke, go get some rest Ichigo.”

Ichigo nodded and rose to his feet, his muscles were still stiff and greatly protested it but Ichigo ignored it. He nodded to Benihime and trailed out of the room, he could feel Zangetsu and all of the unsaid things bubbling in his chest; Ichigo wasn’t going to sleep tonight.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, in the next one we are finally heading into Hueco Mundo for some meeting and reuniting. I also used the word darkness way to much in this chapter lol. Anyways, reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with another chapter. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented on the last chapter, in this one we are finally entering Hueco Mundo. I’m not sure how long this part is going to be or whether I’ll include the Quincy arc in this part, let me know what y’all think. Anyways, read on and enjoy!

X

Ichigo sipped slowly at the tea Tessai had placed in front of him a few minutes ago, it was warm, and it aided in banishing the lingering chill of the night. Ichigo still felt exhausted, the kind of bone-deep exhaustion of a sleepless night filled only with the sound of his own head trying to self-destruct. But there wasn’t time to rest now, and Ichigo was in some ways thankful that they weren’t being forced to wait.

The door to the sitting room slid open and Kisuke stepped inside with a faint frown, scrubbing one hand over his jaw he observed Ichigo with narrowed eyes and asked, “You ready?”

Ichigo shook his head, as happy as he was that they weren’t being forced to wait another part of him wanted more time to train, to adjust to the new revelation regarding his soul. Also, there was no point in saying he was ready when Ichigo knew he could barely stand against an Espada. The mission would serve as a bit of a trial run Ichigo supposed.

Benihime behind Kisuke shook her head, the long loops of her hair swayed with the motion as she stated, “A leader never shows weakness.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes and didn’t dignify the statement with a response even though Kisuke was by now well acquainted with Ichigo speaking to thin air. Kisuke sighed and shook his head as he replied, “I don’t like this, sending a group of teenagers into enemy territory,” when he saw Ichigo’s offended expression he added, “Even if you’re well trained, you are still as a matter of fact teenagers.”

“Orihime’s my friend.”

Ichigo stated simply but it was encompassing enough to encapsulate why Ichigo was fighting in the first place. Kisuke nodded and settled his hand on Ichigo’s shoulder as he said, “I know. Come on your friends have arrived.”

He followed Kisuke out of the small room and down the long hallway until they reached the familiar trap door that lead to the underground training area. Ichigo paused staring down at the sea of dusty yellow earth below and turned to Kisuke.

“Protect my sisters.”

“With my life.”

Kisuke promised staring into Ichigo’s eyes, no fan, no shady bucket hat. Ichigo nodded and clambered down the ladder into the large training area, even after sparing there a million times it still took his breath away. He glanced around the barren space until he spotted Chad’s broad figure and the smaller and thin figures of Uryu and Tatsuki beside him.

Sucking in a breath Ichigo walked forward until he was standing beside Chad.

“So, we’re really doing this huh?”

Tatsuki stated, she still looked pale but she was standing on her feet with her combat gloves and boots and a determined expression that masked any weakness. Ichigo nodded and replied, “Feels different to invading Soul Society.”

None of them mentioned that it was the lack of Orihime that made the most difference. Uryu hummed and adjusted the white part of his stupid Quincy outfit and commented, “I suppose so, less invading a hostile government and more open warfare.”

If it was a joke it didn’t land, but Uryu didn’t joke. Ichigo nodded and watched as Kisuke approached with Shinji at his side, the blond was scowling at Kisuke and beside him was Ashido dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a shirt. Ichigo watched the three of them approach with something heavy wrapped around his chest.

“Still going to provide parental supervision?”

Ichigo asked Shinji as the three adults settled in front of them and Kisuke scurried off to adjust one of the machines plopped onto the ground around them in a rough circle. Shinji rolled his eyes and nodded as he replied, “Someone has to keep you brats from harming yourselves. Sides’ you’ll need a Garganta and I happen to be the best.”

“Mashiro’s better.”

Ichigo countered and Shinji considered it for a moment with a scrunched-up face before he conceded defeat because Mashiro was the best at any of the Hollow techniques; they all choose not to contemplate why that was.

“The others will be launching a distraction sometimes today hopefully.”

Shinji added with a shrug right as Renji and Rukia descended the ladder. Ichigo nodded and prayed that whatever the distraction was it would be enough for them to get Orihime out safely. Rukia and Renji came to a stop in front of the group and Rukia waved at Ichigo before in her ‘soldier’ voice as Ichigo thought of it she stated, “Currently the distraction force in Soul Society is mobilised and waiting orders to move out. Captain Hitsugaya sends his regards and wishes us luck.”

“Then it looks like the gangs all here.”

Shinji stated observing them all with narrowed eyes before his gaze flickered to Ashido who shook his head. Ichigo’s heart sunk a little bit even though it was completely stupid to want Ashido to come when Hueco Mundo had been his literal prison for years, he was happy in Karakura and he deserved that.

“Yes, I suppose we are all here.”

Kisuke stated popping up from one of the machines with a stack of paper, he handed a crudely drawn map to each of them and nodded at Ashido who stated, “Its easy to get lost in Hueco Mundo, there’s no stars and hardly any landmarks, but the moon is a decent indication of direction, and if you see Los Noches you can generally asses your position. It gets cold there and the only food to eat is Hollow which isn’t pleasant.”

“So, you all get insulated uniforms and packs in case of emergencies. Remember that some of you are still alive.”

Kisuke jumped in handing out backpacks that were a dull grey, almost white in colour. Ichigo opened the bag and peered inside at the contents before he tugged out the cloak which sat on top, it was also a grey colour, similar to the sand of Hueco Mundo and Ichigo grinned in realisation. Kisuke nodded with a wink and stepped back as he stated, “If you don’t return in a week we’ll send in another force, but you all have cellphones with service in Hueco Mundo, don’t ask how, contact us as soon as something changes. Good luck.”

They all nodded and shuffled the cloaks over the shoulders along with the packs which were light enough that Ichigo wasn’t worried about them weighing him down. Shinji grimaced and stepped forward his reaitsu grew heavy on the air bitter and tangy with the scent of blood as he pulled his Vizard mask over his features.

“Be careful Ichigo. Come back home.”

Ashido said quietly at his shoulder. Ichigo turned to face the man who had become something like an older brother to him and nodded placing a hand on his shoulder. Ashido nodded with a grim expression and stepped back.

The Garganta ripped through the air with a crack and Shinji bowed them forward with a hand, the eyes of his mask dark. Ichigo stepped forward and knew the others followed as he stepped through the Garganta. Travelling through a Garganta was weird, there was no tangible space around them just the short burst of light at the other end.

Ichigo stepped out onto the sands of Hueco Mundo.

The others followed and Ichigo glanced at the wasteland before him his stomach twisting as his mind drew forth the images of the past, the burn of his legs and the parched throat, the dust in his eyes, and the fear pounding through his veins. The Garganta snapped shut behind them and Chad rested a warm heavy hand on Ichigo’s shoulder grounding him to the moment. He wasn’t that kid anymore. He was in the present.

“It’s so empty.”

Rukia stated quietly with wide eyes. Ichigo grimaced and glanced at Shinji who had a sympathetic expression as he replied, “Stupidly symbolic dontcha ya think?”

No one responded, but Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes as he glanced up at the moon above.

“What do we do now?”

Tatsuki asked staring at the endless sprawl of sand. Ichigo glanced down at the group and replied, “Now we go to Los Noches and find Orihime.”

“And where is that exactly?”

Uryu questioned staring at the sand with dubious eyes. Ichigo started walking over the sand and called over his shoulder, “This way, I don’t know how far Shinji planted us so this may take a bit.”

“Far enough away that we wouldn’t trip any proximity detectors.”

Shinji replied as the sound of the others dragging their feet over the shifting sound followed. Ichigo nodded, he knew roughly the average distance of accurate detectors even with reaitsu and it wouldn’t be the worst walk; a scenic tour of Hueco Mundo he thought half-amused.

And so, they walked. Ichigo almost found it anti-climatic as they traversed the mountainous hills of sand that made up the terrain, the occasional scraggly bush which Ichigo advised Tatsuki not to pull on least the ground give out beneath their feet (which lead to him awkwardly recounting how he found out about the Menos forest and met Ashido).

A scream pierced the air. Ichigo tensed and the others mimicked the motion eyes searching the horizon for anything. Ichigo materialized Zangetsu and spread his reaitsu out searching for what was possibly a Hollow. At first there was nothing, just the stretch of the sand, then something small and blue began to hurtle towards them. They all tensed, weapons drawn and Ichigo squinted trying to discern what was hurtling towards them with far too much speed to be a low-level Hollow.

Whatever it was it crashed suddenly into Ichigo knocking him off the hill he was standing on and into a crater of sand below. Ichigo groaned and peered at the thing… which was a small child? Ichigo stared at the child, the child stared back, they had blue hair, a Hollow mask on top of their head, and a green rag shaped like a potato sack covering her body; her reaitsu was definitely Hollow what little he could sense of it.

“Huh? What’s a child doing in Hueco Mundo?”

Ichigo asked eyes narrowing as he studied the cut in her mask closer, that probably wasn’t healthy. Ichigo wasn’t an expert on Hollow anatomy though, most of what he knew came from interactions with the Vizard or when Kisuke was feeling particularly like a mad scientist. Ichigo doubted he could heal it if he tried but Orihime’s powers would probably be perfect.

The child gawked at him with wide eyes and stuttered, “Nel wants to know what a human is doing here!”

He assumed the child’s name was Nel. Ichigo considered how to answer and settled with, “I’m here to save a friend, she was kidnapped by the man who runs Los Noches.”

A flash of emotion passed over Nel’s face, it was too fast for Ichigo to place before she glanced up the hill where the others were all watching, either with amused expressions or cautiously weary. Nel sniffed and asked, “Are you with the Shinigami?”

Or at least that was what Ichigo presumed she asked, her Japanese was kind of terrible. Ichigo hesitantly shook his head and asked, “Why?”

“Cause they’re mean!”

“Not all of them.”

He replied and the kid’s brow furrowed like she couldn’t contemplate the duality of Shinigami.

“Ichigo you dying?”

Tatsuki called out and Ichigo flipped her the middle finger but began to struggle to his feet. Nel glanced between them and then decided that latching her arms around his leg was the best idea in the world. Ichigo glanced down flabbergasted at his leg and tried to shake her off, if possible, she clung even harder and stated, “No I’m with Ichigo now!”

Ichigo looked helplessly up at his friends who were all laughing. Great. So much help, thanks for coming out. Sighing Ichigo swung Nel into his arms and clambered up the hill towards them fixing them all with a menacing glare. Nel stared up at Ichigo with wide eyes the whole time and it reminded him of carrying Yuzu or Karin when they had been young.

When Ichigo got to the top of the hill there were two oddly shaped Hollows, who burst into tears at the sight of Nel and flung their weapons away. Ichigo was confused. He gently set Nel down and she ran forward and collided with the two Hollows in a burst of sand. Ichigo glanced at Rukia who explained, “They’re her companions apparently they were playing tag.”

She shrugged and Ichigo tried, he really did, to wipe the confused expression off his face as he asked, “So we can go now?”

“And leave her here?”

Renji asked because he had a soft spot for kids apparently. Ichigo glanced at Nel who had appeared victorious from the pile and stated, “Where we’re going’s not any safer for a kid.”

Renji grimaced in agreement, because that was the literal equivalent of dragging a kid into a war and he couldn’t with a conscious do that, not like what had been done to him. It didn’t matter that she was a Hollow, she had the mindset of a kid, they could find her after when it was safe. Ichigo with a roll of his shoulders stated, “Nel we have to go now.”

She turned to stare at him with big hazel eyes which started to well up with tears and suddenly launched herself at him. This time Ichigo was marginally prepared and caught her but the bone of her mask was not at all soft where it lodged itself in his stomach.

“No, Ichigo can’t go!”

Nel cried out tears flooding her face as she grasped onto Ichigo’s shihakusho with an iron grip, he glanced helplessly at his friends, who were all useless. Why were none of them taking this seriously?

“Guess she’s coming with us.”

Rukia said with shit-eating grin as Ichigo dealt with the sobbing kid and awkwardly petted her hair, he glared at everyone just for good measure. Seriously? Chad was even smiling and that ignored Shinji who looked positively delighted. Nel stopped crying and stared up at him and asked, “Nel can go with Ichigo?”

“It’s dangerous.”

Ichigo cautioned, she shook her head and replied, “Nel ain’t scared of anything.”

He shook his head and glanced at his friends but they all seemed okay with it so he shrugged, bit down on his protests for the moment, and started walking. The two Hollows, who had really weird names, started talking excitedly to Nel and Ichigo wondered when he had signed up for babysitting.

As they crested the next hill, Los Noches rose in the distance. The sterile white cylinders and walls were achingly familiar and Ichigo forced himself to exhale as he tucked his cloak tighter around his body, the feel of kido faint against his senses.

“So, the plan is just breaking and entering right?”

Renji asked with a bit of a scoff. Ichigo nodded and replied, “Aizen will likely know as soon as we enter. We need to be as fast as possible, locate Orihime and get out. The distraction team should provide a distraction soon.”

They crept closer to the building and Ichigo ignored the chill of his skin and the way his hair stood on end as Tatsuki asked, “Anyone see a door?”

“There.”

Uryu pointed out in the distance along a long stretch of wall. Ichigo turned to face the group and stated, “If we get divided meet back here remember to use your phones to keep in contact.”

The others nodded and even Nel managed to pull a serious expression though she literally had no clue what was going on. Shaking his head Ichigo pressed on the door and it swung open with a gust of dry climate-controlled air and opened onto a long hallway.

Materializing Zangetsu Ichigo glanced down the long hallway as the others filtered in behind him.

“Can you sense her?”

Ichigo asked Uryu as Renji carefully shut the door. Uryu closed his eyes, he was admittedly way better at it than Ichigo. He opened his eyes and with a nod stated, “She’s here.”

“Well if it isn’t some Shinigami.”

A voice called out in front of them, and Ichigo turned to face a group of Hollows with a frown as Nel began to yell. With a nod they split up one group going down the hall consisting of Chad, Uryu, and Renji, the other Rukia, Tatsuki, and Shinji. Ichigo stepped forward to deal with the Hollows, he would follow after one of the groups when he was done.

X

Starrk was bored. Bored and tired which was never a pleasant combination when he wasn’t allowed to sleep. If he was certain Aizen wouldn’t catch him at it he would already be passed out on the table, but apparently it was an ‘important’ meeting. It wasn’t fair, Lilynette didn’t have to attend these meetings, she got to sleep, even if she complained about it.

With a yawn, Starrk observed the faces at the table. One was missing he noticed and tried to remember through the half-exhausted fog what had happened to the loud one. Something about loosing an arm if Starrk recalled correctly. Which didn’t explain why they were here.

Starrk glanced at the head of the table where the boss sat. By principle Starrk wasn’t a huge fan of Shinigami simply because of nature but he had a certain disregard for Aizen who was blatantly using them to fulfil his own goals. But he had stayed true to his promise there were many powerful Hollows here so it was fractionally less lonely.

The door to the meeting room slammed open and a Fracción burst in dripping blood and looking a moment away from passing out. The others regarded the Hollow with narrowed, and somewhat famished eyes, Starrk placed his head on his hand and sighed.

“Sir there are intruders in the buildings.”

“Yes, I’m aware. Dismissed.”

Aizen replied with a wave of his hand. Starrk tilted his head, was that what this meeting was about?

Their leader rose to his feet, eyes sweeping over the gathered Espada before he stated, “Avoid the intruders unless they enter your domain, that’s an order.”

Starrk was curious. He tilted his head and searched for the intruders, maybe Shinigami he supposed? Or those humans Aizen had warned about?

Oh.

A wolfish grin spread across Starrk’s lips as he recognized one reaitsu presence, blazing as bright as the moon above. So, the kid had returned at last. Starrk supposed he could wait a bit longer.

X

Ichigo hated Los Noches with a burning passion, hate probably wasn’t even strong enough to describe accurately how much he despised the fortress. It was impossible to know where you were going after five minutes amidst the endlessly white hallways, and the pale walls had quickly begun to burn themselves onto his eyes, that wasn’t to ignore the absolutely unsettling feeling of being watched constantly.

It didn’t help that he was alone, more or less.

He had defeated the Fracción that had stayed to fight easily enough, power was hardly a determining factor when his opponents had lacked basic comprehension and more than a few braincells. However, by the time he had finished the short battle the others had already descended into the maze that Aizen had laid and amidst the powerful sources of reaitsu trying to find any of his friends would be similar to trying to find a particular grain of rice in a bag of said rice.

He was hoping to stumble on Orihime with his luck, or at least find someone who could tell him where she was.

He wasn’t wholly alone though. The limpet clinging to his arm as he landed at another dead end was testament to that, though for the most part Nel was silent as if sensing the rather grim situation they were in. When Ichigo prompted though, she was happy to babble about the games she played or daily adventures in Hueco Mundo like any other excitable kid (that seemed to be most of what she knew).

Ichigo stared at the dead end with a heavy frown and crossed his arms over his chest. This wasn’t working.

“Ichigo.”

Zangetsu’s voice rustled through his mind, the turning of the leaves in fall and Ichigo grinned at the unsaid suggestion which had worked in the past. Glancing down at Nel, Ichigo whispered to her, “I think I know how to find Orihime.”

“That’s your friend, right? Is she pretty?”

Nel asked with big eyes and a leering expression that she had probably learned from her weird Hollow guardians. Ichigo went bright red and hastily replied, “No! Well I mean she’s very pretty. But it’s not like that, not at all.”

The kid stared at him dubiously with squinted eyes for a long moment before she got distracted by Ichigo turning away from the wall. Zangetsu materialized in a drift of wispy smoke and nodded once to Ichigo before he vanished from the hallway.

A few moments later the spirit reappeared and with a nod directed Ichigo forward. Relief curled warm in his chest, brushing aside temporarily the lingering dregs of fear, and memories of the same white hallways indomitably hostile.

Zangetsu led Ichigo through the twisting hallways in silence and Ichigo itched to speak to his spirit but he was all too aware of the tiny audience and the multitude of cameras no doubt embedded in every wall; just walking through the building made his skin itch.

Suddenly Ichigo’s phone vibrated. With a raised brow he paused and tugged out his phone and flicked it open, there was a tiny bubble beside the message app and when Ichigo opened it he saw it was from Uryu and stated, “In a science lab, possible confrontation.”

Another message appeared from Tatsuki which simply read, “May have encountered Espada, will update if able.”

Worry wrapped itself like an iron band around Ichigo’s chest and he leaned against the wall for a moment lips pressed into a frown knowing that his friends could be fighting Espada any minute. It didn’t matter that there were more of them they had almost died when the Espada had attacked Karakura. Still, he had to believe his friends would be okay, had to believe in them, he wouldn’t be able to focus otherwise.

In any case, Ichigo knew that everything was likely to be interrupted soon.

“Are you okay Ichigo?”

Nel asked in her horribly butchered Japanese, and Ichigo glanced down at the kid for a long moment wondering why he had brought her inside the walls of Los Noches, Kami if she died, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. Instead, Ichigo nodded and tucked the kid into his arms and glanced to Zangetsu who was frowning eyes soft where they stared at Ichigo.

He followed his spirit for a moment longer before they stumbled into a wide-open hallway with the walls draped in shadows. In the centre of the room, he could see Orihime, her strawberry blond hair seemingly the only spot of colour along with her pink skirt and soft green sweater. In front of her was the Espada Ulquiorra and Ichigo could see his hand extended towards her.

The moment seemed to crystalize distilled to Orihime and Ulquiorra, then it snapped as Orihime’s eyes caught his, afraid so afraid but relieved. Ichigo materialized Zangetsu, both the blade and the spirit, and nodded towards Nel, the kid gawked at his spirit but Ichigo hardly noticed as he shot forward in a burst of shunpo and appeared between Ulquiorra and Orihime.

The Espada startled, teal eyes wide where they stared at Ichigo a strange mirror of that day all those years ago. Orihime was a warm presence behind him, the warmth of a spring sun nourishing the blossoming flowers. Ichigo’s lips settled into a frown as he said, “I’m taking Orihime and leaving, if you try to stop me, I will fight you.”

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo with narrowed eyes fingers drifting towards the hilt of his sword for a long moment before his fingers paused and he stared past Ichigo’s shoulder at Orihime. The silence stretched thick and heavy with tension as Ichigo waited, Zangetsu materialized in his hand and the sound of his breathing filling up his head.

Before either of them could make a move the door behind Ulquiorra slammed open and the blue-haired Espada, Grimmjow, stalked in. His eyes scanned the room in a predatory nature before they sighted Ichigo and a feral grin stretched across the Hollow’s lips. Ichigo grimaced cursing his fate, luck, and whatever omnipotent forces hated him because while he had found Orihime, he had also found two Espada at once; or rather they had found him.

Ulquiorra glanced at Grimmjow with an apathetic expression and Ichigo half expected Grimmjow to challenge the other Hollow but instead Ulquiorra glanced once with an unreadable expression at Orihime and Ichigo before he turned and with a burst of Sonido vanished. Grimmjow grinned and stalked forward his unsheathed blade seemed to sing with bloodlust as he taunted, “Ready for a rematch?”

“Orihime go to Nel please.”

“I can help you fight Ichigo.”

Orihime protested, and he knew she could, her hair pins also had destructive power that was terrifyingly awesome. Ichigo kept one eye on Grimmjow as he pivoted slightly and responded, “I know, but I need someone to look after Nel, she’s only a kid.”

She stared back at him with pinched lips before she nodded and walked to the corner where Nel was talking animatedly to Zangetsu, who caught Ichigo’s eye and dematerialized. Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow and with a cocky grin he wasn’t quite feeling he replied, “Prepared to lose this time?”

All he had to do was fight this Espada and then hopefully they could escape or by then their distraction would have arrived. As an afterthought Ichigo unearthed his phone and tossed it to Orihime with a nod, she fumbled but caught it one arm curled gently around Nel.

Grimmjow growled, the sound coming from deep in his chest as he stated, “I’ll prove to Aizen that he shouldn’t have demoted me. I’ll claw my way back to the top.”

“I’m leaving here alive.”

Ichigo replied the words felt off-script but it seemed enough as the air seemed to finally burst with tension and Grimmjow launched himself forward reaitsu arcing behind him in flares of blue. Zangetsu snapped up and caught the heavy brunt of Grimmjow’s blade as he dug his feet into the tiled floor.

With a snap, Ichigo reversed Zangetsu and lashed out towards Grimmjow who slid back before launching forward, the motion low and almost a blur. Ichigo ducked to the side and brought his blade down but the Espada shifted at the last moment and his blade arched towards Ichigo’s chest. Zangetsu caught the blade with a screech of metal and a shower of sparks.

Grimmjow growled and pushed Ichigo back before quickly following up by kicking at him. Ichigo attempted to dodge back but was too slow and he cursed as he crashed into the floor in a shower of debris. Ichigo struggled to his feet with a frown as the Hollow stalked towards him. He couldn’t afford to hold back, or to waste time.

“Tear the Heavens Asunder Zangetsu!”

Ichigo cried out as Zangetsu split into the dual bladed form of his Shikai, Ichigo wasn’t sure if it was just a trick of the light, but the metal of the larger blade seemed darker, like it was swallowing the shadows around them. Ichigo didn’t have the time for observations though as Grimmjow slammed his blade into Zangetsu.

He dug his feet in and brought his blade back, the two tangled for a moment, Zangetsu sung in his hands, the blood roared through his veins and bled onto his skin as the Espada’s blade sliced through his thigh and Ichigo in kind drove the pommel of Zangetsu into the Espada’s gut followed by a cut to his arm that barely pierced his Hierro.

Their blades strained against each other and Ichigo could see Orihime in the distance as he gathered his reaitsu and called out, “Getsuga Tensho.”

The black reaitsu burst from his blade and slammed into the Espada. Grimmjow grinned but the expression shifted to shock as the attack engulfed him and forced him back, slamming through the wall and into the desert.

Ichigo waited alert for the Espada to rise knowing it wouldn’t be enough, he gasped for breath and reached for Zangetsu.

“Two can play at that game kid.”

The Hollow’s voice cut through the air and the silhouette of the Espada solidified as Grimmjow grinned and thrust his hand out, blood dripping bright and hot against the cool interior as reaitsu began to gather swirling in a deep blue.

“Gran Rey Cero.”

Grimmjow called out and it was only Ichigo’s instincts that forced him to vanish in a burst of reaitsu as the Cero, one he had never seen that powerful before, tore through the building frying the air. Ichigo cursed and shot forward at the Espada who was laughing, the sound echoing short and choppy.

Their blades crashed and Ichigo drew his trench knife back and sliced at the Espada but it only bounced off the Espada’s Hierro. Grimmjow stared at him with the wild eyes of a predator going for the kill as he thrust his hand in Ichigo’s face and released another cero.

Ichigo cried out as the attack engulfed him and forced him into the desert. Panting Ichigo dug his blade into the sand and pulled on his blut vein, he was a natural at it (at least according to Sōken) but using the technique was draining. At last the cero faded and Ichigo rose to his feet casting a minor extended healing kido (he and Tessai had worked on it for days) and waited.

Grimmjow appeared in a burst of Sonido and their blades cracked against each other as they traded blows. Ichigo gasped for breath knowing that already the battled was drawing on for too long, they were going to attract attention.

Gathering his reaitsu, Ichigo inhaled and pushed away from the Espada, he tugged at all aspects of his power and called out, “Getsuga Tensho!”

The attack, a mix of blue and black reaitsu, swallowed Grimmjow and Ichigo waited cautiously breath heavy as his fingers grasped at Zangetsu’s hilts. The reaitsu died down and Ichigo could see the Hollow, there was a deep gash in his chest, blood was already spilling crimson and staining the sand.

“Is that all you’ve got. I ain’t going to surrender; I will tear through everything to be King. Grind Pantera!”

The Espada ground out and his reaitsu soared as he brought his blade down in an arc. A torrent of reaitsu surrounded Grimmjow and Ichigo took a hasty step back at the sheer weight of the reaitsu as it slammed onto his shoulders. Fuck. This was not good.

And that was an understatement.

The reaitsu cleared with a gust of wind and Ichigo stared at the Espada, his body was covered in a thick white armour, his hair was longer, and there was something _wild_ about the Espada. Grimmjow grinned and snapped forward impossibly fast, Ichigo couldn’t see him.

Zangetsu snapped up but Ichigo was powerless as he was flung backwards onto the sand and the Espada surged after him. Ichigo frantically released a Getsuga Tensho, sand blasted into the air as Ichigo waited panting for breath. He would have to use it. He couldn’t fight Grimmjow as he was now.

The sand cleared and Grimmjow charged forward Ichigo straightened his shoulders and shot forward to meet him, their blades cracked again and again as Ichigo struggled to match Grimmjow’s speed and strength. Reaitsu gathered and Grimmjow’s claws glowed as he called out, “Desgarron.”

Sharp blades of reaitsu sliced through the air and Ichigo skidded backwards unable to avoid the claws that cut into his side. He cursed and pressed his hand to the wound casting a low-level Shakkahō to at least seal the wound and prevent blood loss, he gritted his teeth through the pain and muffled a scream. 

“Zangetsu?”

Ichigo questioned as he raised the dual blades and the Espada hurtled towards him.

“Do it.”

His spirit replied and Ichigo nodded as their blades clashed again and again Ichigo darted away and with a rough inhale tugged on that part of his reaitsu he had always been hesitant to touch, it was dark and wild; it had scared him for the longest time.

With a sharp movement Ichigo tugged the mask over his features.

He was still him.

But Ichigo could feel the desire to give into pure instinct, to fall away. He could feel the power humming beneath his skin. Hefting Zangetsu’s blade Ichigo shot forward, the sand blurring beneath his feet as his blades slammed into Grimmjow’s. He reversed his trench knife and this time when he stabbed the Espada it pierced his Hierro.

“Finally, a challenge.”

The Espada growled as he wiped blood from his lips and his healing factor attempted to seal the wound. Ichigo frowned and grasped Zangetsu’s hilts, his breathing was heavy in his ears as he stared at Grimmjow, he could already feel the drain on his reaitsu he had maybe five more minutes before he wouldn’t be able to hold the mask.

A final charge then.

Grimmjow seemed to realise Ichigo’s intent as his reaitsu roared around him, Ichigo responded in kind and they both charged forward at the same moment. Ichigo felt the moment blur and slow as his blade sliced across the Espada’s chest and his blut protected against him losing a hand.

Blood spurted into the air as Ichigo stopped and turned, blood leaking from his arm, the blade had cut to the bone but had been stopped there. Grimmjow was still standing and Ichigo’s heart seized in his chest as the sound of the Espada’s laughter filled the air.

Then Grimmjow collapsed to his knees and finally onto his black, the sand seemed to be stained black around them.

Ichigo took a cautious step forward as he clasped his hand over his wrist and began a healing kido, his reaitsu was depleted but he would hopefully have enough to survive whatever came next. His fingers trailed blood as he stopped beside the Espada whose eyes were open as he gasped for breath. Ichigo kneeled beside him and ignored the glare as with his other hand he started a basic healing kido.

“The fuck are you doing?”

“Prefer not to kill you if that’s agreeable to you?”

Ichigo retorted exhausted and moody as the sound of footsteps sounded across the desert. Grimmjow huffed but only sulked as Ichigo continued to heal him and glanced over his shoulder. It was Orihime, holding Nel in her arms as she ran towards him.

“Ichigo are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Ichigo reassured her as Orihime set Nel down; she immediately started crying and saying that Ichigo was going to die. Ichigo awkwardly reassured Nel even as Orihime frowned and with a roll of her eyes stated, “I know you’re lying.”

He smiled sheepishly and with a wave of her hands her hair pins began to glow and the healing barrier she had been working on surrounded them (it combined healing and protection). Ichigo released the kido with a breath and sat back on his heels.

“You really came all this way just to rescue her?”

Grimmjow asked and Ichigo glanced slowly at the Espada on the ground as he replied, “Yeah of course. She’s my friend.”

The Espada huffed again which was very insightful and Ichigo directed his gaze to Los Noches, which now had a large hole; nice. Nel tucked her tiny body against him and Ichigo glanced down and watched the crack in her mask begin to heal. It was nice to have a moment of peace.

“Did you text the others.”

“Yep. They seem okay though they’re both fighting Espada.”

Orihime replied with a bright grin and Ichigo nodded as he registered something approaching. Suddenly, a figure appeared from Los Noches, their reaitsu was huge and Ichigo frowned as he grasped Zangetsu’s blade and rose shakily to his feet.

The Espada, for it was an Espada, approached and a few things happened at the same time, Grimmjow growled, “Fucking Nnoitra.”

Nel began to glow.

An explosion broke out through Los Noches.

And a Garganta opened onto the blood-stained sand.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed Ichigo and Grimmjow’s battle it was pretty fun to write. Just to let y’all know after this part I’m not going to be covering the Quincy Arc, this part has been dragging on for me and I doubt the Quincy arc would be any better. However, there might be a few one shots in this verse if I get inspired, currently I definitely have one planned. Anyways, reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with another chapter. The distraction has arrived and things are moving quickly (more quickly than the anime it feels like). I estimate there will probably be about 1 or 2 more chapters after this one, I know it’s a bit shorter than the other two parts, but you can only write so many battle scenes. Anyways, read on and enjoy!

X

“Need some help kid?”

Love asked as he stepped through the Garganta holding his zanpaktou over his shoulder as beside him Rose, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi, and the Captain of the Twelfth stepped forward; it was an impressive sight against the empty backdrop of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo grinned relieved and thankful for the perfect timing and tilted his head with a nod at the approaching Espada.

“Help would be nice.”

“It would be wise of you to return to the mortal world as soon as possible.”

Captain Kuchiki cautioned with a tilt of his head at Orihime, his grey eyes narrowed and Ichigo wondered if he could feel Rukia or maybe that was just him looking cool. Ichigo nodded, ignoring the chill of the desert air as he replied, “The others are still inside Los Noches, fighting some of the Espada.”

“You all have your cellphones no?”

Rose asked and Ichigo nodded pulling out his phone only to pause and glance down at Nel who was still glowing, her mask was almost completely healed. It seemed the Espada had noticed the same thing as he was charging forward.

“That one’s mine.”

Kenpachi called out grinningly terrifyingly at Ichigo as he unsheathed his katana, Ichigo winced searching for the man’s spirit but hearing only the sound of childish laughter; where was the tiny lieutenant? Love rolled his eyes and glanced at Los Noches for a long moment before he turned to Ichigo and stated, “Find Shinji, tell him to take you kids back. Aizen’s making a move in Karakura town and Kisuke thinks you’ll be safer there than here.”

Ichigo doubted that and obviously so did Love.

Still, he nodded glancing at his arm where the wound was a raised scar, Orihime beside him frowned and they both glanced at Nel who had been completely enfolded in light. Grimmjow on the ground looked unhappy with the proceedings and Ichigo knew the dude was trying to find and escape route as soon as possible. The other Captains disappeared in a burst of shunpo and Ichigo watched the Captain of the Twelfth with narrowed eyes praying Uryu would be able to avoid him.

Suddenly, Orihime’s barrier snapped with a sharp crack at the same time as the Espada clashed with Kenpachi and Nel finished glowing. Ichigo wrapped and arm around Orihime and sunk Zangetsu into the sand as a gust of reaitsu blew through the air.

As the sand settled Ichigo gaped at the figure standing in a veritable crater, she had long blue hair, a mask on her head, and the same raggedy green cloth as Nel, though it was certainly _stretched_. Nel smiled at Ichigo, and he knew it was her just an adult now, somehow; he was confused. She said, “Thank you for healing me Orihime-san, and thank you for looking after me Ichigo. I will deal with Nnoitra, he caused this after all.”

Ichigo was honestly still kind of stunned, maybe he should have seen this coming. At this rate Aizen was secretly going to be a butterfly the whole time.

An explosion rocketed through Los Noches and Ichigo glanced at the building with wide eyes as a whole section of wall was suddenly engulfed in flames and debris went flying everywhere. Out of the wreckage stumbled… something, it was huge, not towering like a Menos, long, but gigantic nonetheless. If Ichigo squinted he could see tiny figures attacking the large Hollow.

Kenpachi must have noticed as he turned to Nel and said, “You can have him. He’s weak.”

The Espada, Nnoitra looked furious but Kenpachi obviously didn’t care as with a burst of reaitsu he was gone charging in the direction of the rampaging Hollow. Nel stepped forward before Nnoitra could follow and Ichigo saw genuine fear flash across the Hollow’s face. He was pretty sure Nel would be fine.

“Come on Orihime we need to find the others,” Ichigo stated and she looked unsure but as Nel clashed with Nnoitra her face hardened in determination. Ichigo glanced down at Grimmjow and continued, “I would leave now if I were you, come back when its all over if we survive and stake your claim then, the Menos forest is a decent spot to hide.”

“I’m not a coward.”

Grimmjow replied teeth bared but Ichigo could see he was considering the idea, for all that the Espada ran on instinct Ichigo got the sense he was smarter than he let on. Nodding, Ichigo turned and as Nel and Nnoitra clashed they started to walk back towards Los Noches (and maybe just maybe Ichigo turned his head and saw Grimmjow fighting beside Nel).

He glanced at his phone but only Uryu had replied to state that the distraction didn’t have to include Goddamn Mayuri Kurotsuchi but that they were on the way to the meeting place. Which was on the other side of Hueco Mundo, great. Ichigo sighed and glanced at Orihime wishing that maybe the day could be over already and they could go home; it was turning out to be the no good, very bad, terrible, horrible sort of day.

Fate wasn’t so kind.

They picked their way to the hole Ichigo and Grimmjow’s fight had blown in the wall earlier, farther away from the battle against the gigantic centipede Hollow. Ichigo tightened his grip on Zangetsu as in the entrance stood Ulquiorra his sword drawn.

Ichigo was tempted to just turn around, maybe come back later.

“We need to go inside.”

Ichigo stated quietly pleading silently for the Espada to just let them pass or even tell them to go around. But all Ichigo could see was the emptiness of the Espada’s eyes, the blankness of the sand around them staring back at him as the Espada replied, “I cannot let you do that. “

Zangetsu snapped up nearly a split second too late as Ichigo caught the Espada’s blade on his own, the sand around them was whipped into the air and Ichigo’s ankles sunk into the sand as his arms shook against the Espada’s strength.

He couldn’t win, he already knew this.

“Orihime go find the others.”

Ichigo said as he blocked an overhead strike and casted a Shakkahō, the attack harmless against the Espada’s Hierro. Zangetsu shifted into Shikai quietly and Ichigo released a Getsuga Tensho pumping as much power in it as he dared as he darted to stand back in front of Orihime.

“I can’t leave you alone Ichigo. I’m not some damsel in distress.”

She protested and Ichigo knew that, had seen her ruthlessly destroy a Hollow after it hurt Tatsuki. But they had come to save her and Ichigo sure as Hell wasn’t letting Ulquiorra get his hands on her again.

“I know. But even you and I can’t handle this Espada alone. Get the others and find me, we might have a chance then.”

Ichigo stated panting for breath as he watched the sand began to clear and Ulquiorra walked forward without a scratch. He didn’t have the heart to tell Orihime that he probably wouldn’t survive this battle with or without her help. The only option was to make sure the others got home. They would protect his family. That or drag it out long enough for some form of help to arrive; stay positive.

Orihime was crying as she nodded and Ichigo knew what to do as he rocketed forward and clashed with Ulquiorra giving Orihime the time to sneak back into the wreck of Los Noches; she would have an easier time finding the others in any case.

They skidded apart and Ichigo stared at the Espada with narrowed eyes blood dripping from the gash in his arm onto the sand.

“You know you can’t win and yet still you fight. Why?”

“I have to protect them.”

Ichigo replied and watched as Ulquiorra blinked and tilted his head, with a burst of Sonido that Ichigo couldn’t see, the Espada appeared in front of him and stated, “You humans are such peculiar creatures. I don’t understand you.”

“You could learn to.”

Ichigo replied hesitantly studying the Hollow and thinking of being nine again and utterly alone. The Espada shook his head and their blades clashed once more and Ichigo inhaled and focused his reaitsu every moment tight with the threat of failure and death with one wrong move.

With a crack Ichigo crashed back the Espada’s katana burrowed in his abdomen. Ichigo gritted his teeth and pulled the sword out stabbing it into the sand as blood gushed from the wound, he casted a Shakkahō and a lingering healing kido.

When he glanced at the Espada’s features they were creased slightly in shock and Ichigo grinned a bloody grin even as Zangetsu whispered to him what they both already knew. Inhaling, Ichigo reached out and with a sharp tug pulled the mask over his features.

The shock on Ulquiorra’s features shifted, grew, but Ichigo didn’t give the Espada, the Fourth if the number was any indication, a chance to process it as he shot forward. Their blades cracked against each other with a burst of reaitsu that sent the sand around them flying.

They shot back and forth and for every cut that pierced Ulquiorra’s Hierro it was healed a minute later, but Ichigo gained no new injuries as their blades danced with each other. The Espada sprung back and stated, “Consider this an honour, Imprison Murcielago.”

A torrent of green and black reaitsu crackled through the air and fell like a shower around them as through the mist the Espada stepped forward. Fuck. Ulquiorra had two great big black wings draping from his back onto the sand, they seemed to consume the light around them, his hair was longer (was there like a correlation between hair and power that Ichigo was missing?) and his mask now extended over his head.

Fuck.

Ichigo prayed that Orihime had found the others, already he could feel the limit of his ability to maintain the mask and the injuries were their own limitation. He inhaled and tightened his grip on Zangetsu’s hilts as he remembered, he was doing this for Yuzu, Karin, for his friends. He would survive. He needed to survive.

Ulquiorra disappeared. That was the best way to describe it as Ichigo whirled around instinct guiding his movements as he caught the Espada’s blade against Zangetsu. Reaitsu thickened the air and Ichigo released a wordless Getsuga Tensho. The attack did nothing, absolutely, utterly nothing.

Ichigo cursed but couldn’t spare a moment for distraction as Ulquiorra’s blade slammed into his. Ichigo grit his teeth and released one Getsuga Tensho from the larger blade and followed with another one from the smaller blade as he whipped around.

“Gran Ray Cero.”

Ulquiorra intoned and Ichigo hurriedly crossed Zangetsu in front of his chest and summoned his blut vein. It didn’t work. Ichigo cried out as the cero slammed into him burning everything it touched, he reached out for his reaitsu and it clicked together as he suffused his skin with it.

Oh, Ichigo realised, this was Hierro.

Could he use other Hollow techniques?

The Cero melted away and Ichigo rose to his feet gasping for breath as his control over the mask threatened to shatter. Ulquiorra walked slowly towards Ichigo, unharmed, and with his wings dragging into the night sky behind him. Ichigo felt despair settle inside his chest like an old friend as he raised his blades.

He knew it was hopeless. But he couldn’t give up. He would keep moving.

If he could draw it out till Shinji arrived it would be enough. It had to be.

Ichigo furrowed his brow watching as Ulquiorra thrust his hand out and reaitsu began to gather in a swirl of green around his hand. Ichigo pressed at the Hollow part of his reaitsu and began to gather it around his own hand, tucked out of sight behind his back.

Before Ulquiorra could release his Cero, Ichigo released the reaitsu burning his fingers, it shot forward in a blast of red and Ichigo caught the flash of Ulquiorra’s surprise before the Espada’s cero crashed into him. Ichigo pulled on his Hierro, instincts screaming as he whipped around only to cry out as Ulquiorra’s blade drove through his chest a cero following through the motion leaving a gaping hole.

Ichigo’s fingers grasped at his chest, slick with blood around the blade as he coughed the copper taste filling his mouth.

“It’s over Ichigo Kurosaki. I expected more.”

Ulquiorra stated and stepped back the blade sliding through Ichigo’s chest with the movement, the sound heavy as Ichigo struggled to breathe in the distance he swore he could hear his friends calling his name but the world was going dark around the edges.

He had to. He needed to live. Had to **Protect** his family. He couldn’t **Protect** his sisters if he was dead. They would be so hurt if he died. It couldn’t be over couldn’t it? He had to **Protect** them.

Something lurched and slid to the side, Ichigo wasn’t sure what it was, he could barely feel anything as he settled on the glass of his Inner World staring at the sky. He glanced dully at his wrist where the cut from Grimmjow had been, the skin was paper white and around his wrist red tufts of fur sprouted.

“Zangetsu?”

Ichigo questioned as he glanced down at his chest and the hole there still sluggishly leaking blood; it didn’t hurt. Numbly he searched for his spirit but the world was empty, there was no rain, no signs of life, the sky had become a washed out grey.

“Ichigo.”

He tilted his head and glanced at Ossan, who was walking slowly towards him, his great cloak trailed in lazy wisps behind him and his blue eyes behind the yellow of his glasses were sad where they were locked onto Ichigo.

“You need to wake up Ichigo.”

“Why?”

Ichigo asked confused as he felt something dully cut into his arm, felt blood spurt into the air.

“Zangetsu is keeping you alive. But you need to wake up, the Hollow aspect of your powers is in control now. Pure instinct.”

“Pure instinct?”

Ichigo questioned feeling like a young child again. Ossan settled beside Ichigo crossing his legs his hand hovered over the long strands of Ichigo’s hair as he explained, “The instinct to fight and kill and protect. Everything else falls away. It is dangerous not only to yourself but to others. You need to wake up Ichigo, if you wait you will die.”

“Okay.”

Ichigo replied, he couldn’t die he had made a promise, and struggled to his feet. Ichigo turned and stared at the mirror version of himself that had appeared, long orange hair, red tufts, paper white skin, and a Hollow mask with streaks of red and horns that curled into the air.

“I’m sorry, it’s okay now.”

Ichigo whispered pressing his hand over the mirror version’s heart, where the hole was. The Hollow tilted its head staring at Ichigo with acrid yellow eyes for a long moment and faded away.

Consciousness reasserted itself with a snap along with a rush of sense and memories, the mask, rising, fighting Ulquiorra’s second release (which was honestly kind of cool), his friends trying to stop Ulquiorra and failing, he almost killed Uryu, oh God. He had _died_.

Ichigo glanced at his surroundings, Ulquiorra stood across from him, he was missing an arm and it wasn’t regenerating. Ichigo could see his friends standing in the distance, Orihime’s barrier was up and he could see that they were all there except for Rukia and Renji.

He was so tired.

Was the battle over yet?

He glanced at Ulquiorra who took a step forward and collapsed, if Ichigo moved he felt the result would be the same.

“Ichigo!”

He turned his head as Orihime rushed forward and launched herself at him; he didn’t have the strength to remain standing and collapsed to the ground. Chad was there in the next moment carefully helping him sit up with warm hands that brushed over his chest searching for reassurance. Uryu was scowling and white in the face while Tatsuki was crying.

“You are such an idiotic, harebrained, stubborn, brave, idiot Ichigo.”

Tatsuki stated hitting him lightly on the arm, Ichigo groaned and coughed as he weakly replied, “I’m sorry. Knew we needed to get home.”

“That doesn’t mean you die on us Kurosaki.”

Uryu snapped and his eyes were suspiciously watery. Ichigo chose not to think about the fact that he had died at least for a little while. Shinji appeared a moment later as Orihime rose to her feet and marched over to Ulquiorra.

“Please don’t do that again.”

Shinji requested and it sounded light but Ichigo could hear the shake in his voice. Ichigo pressed his lips together and with a nod said, “I’ll try.”

He watched as if through a window as Orihime healed the Espada enough that he wouldn’t die before she turned away with narrowed eyes and marched back to the group summoning her healing barrier once more around Ichigo.

“We need to get moving.”

Ichigo stated glancing around the desert, in the distance he could feel the reaitsu of the Captains and that of the Espada they were fighting. Shinji nodded face grim as he replied, “Yeah and you need to replenish your energy before you can even think of fighting Aizen.”

He opened his mouth to protest but felt particularly dizzy so he conceded the point.

“Orihime keep healing Ichigo while we go through the Garganta, Kisuke gave me something that should help when we get back to Karakura. And when we get back be careful, Aizen’s there and he brought the top three Espada, the Head Captain is confronting him there.”

Shinji stated and ignored Ichigo’s protests as he scooped him into his arms; Ichigo wasn’t blushing it was just the blood loss or something. The Garganta ripped open with a crack and in the back of his brain Ichigo understood suddenly how it was done.

In grim silence they walked through the Garganta.

X

“Drink this.”

Shinji commanded as they exited the Garganta with a sharp crack and a burst of light. Ichigo blinked blearily at the man, who was holding a bottle of disturbingly bright red liquid that sloshed with every shake of his hand.

“What is it exactly?”

Ichigo questioned as he struggled to his feet patting Chad on the arm in thanks (he had made eye contact with Chad about half-way through the Garganta pleading for him to help and Chad had taken that to mean that he should carry Ichigo, he wasn’t protesting). He still felt exhausted, the sort of exhausted only fighting a couple Espada and being terrified for his life could provide but the wounds were all healed so at least there was that.

Orihime looked pale but otherwise fine where she was leaning against Tatsuki, who refused to let go of Orihime, and Uryu was okay though he had been usually quiet throughout the trip and Ichigo was worried but couldn’t even address it with the fact that there was a war happening. God, he wanted a moment to just breathe.

“It’s supposed to replenish your reaitsu or something.”

“Kisuke gave it to you?”

Ichigo asked dubiously eyeing the bottle once more. Shinji frowned staring at Ichigo for a long moment like he was contemplating forcing it down Ichigo’s throat himself before he nodded. With a sigh, Ichigo reached out and wrapped his hand around the bottle, the lid twisted off and Ichigo with a prayer chugged the strange liquid; if he hadn’t known Kisuke for as long as he had, there was no way in Hell he would have taken it.

It surprisingly didn’t taste like blood, but sure as Hell tasted disgusting like leftover coffee or maybe like the desert itself, sand and dry air.

Ichigo choked on the thick drink but dutifully swallowed and finished with a glare at Shinji as he passed the bottle back; the others were looking at Ichigo equally horrified or concerned. With a cough he choked out, “That was disgusting. Have you tried it?”

“Nope and I’m not going to.”

Shinji replied with a pat on Ichigo’s shoulder before his eyes sharpened and he glanced at their surroundings. Ichigo was more exhausted than he had thought if he only now noticed the intense concentration of reaitsu somewhere downtown Karakura.

“What’s happening?”

Tatsuki asked crossing her arms over her chest with a frown, the frightening image was somewhat disturbed by the way she was clinging to Orihime’s arm still. Shinji unsheathed Sakande, eyes gold in the afternoon sunlight as he replied, “Aizen has brought the war to Karakura,” Shinji paused and observed them for a long moment before he continued, “Kisuke probably would have wanted you all to wait in Hueco Mundo until this was all over but he asked for you guys to come back. I sure as Hell don’t want you to be fighting the likes of Aizen. But I don’t have a choice in the matter, do I?”

He directed the last part at Ichigo with a raised brow something sad hiding behind the amused drawl. Ichigo nodded and replied, “We can’t just sit back and watch as Aizen tries to destroy our town.”

The others around him nodded and Shinji sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face before he replied, “Alright follow me. Y’all need to stick together no matter what happens that’s your only chance of surviving this mess. And let the adults handle it if possible.”

Ichigo decided to ignore the implication of Shinji’s words, also when had the adults ever handled it (?) and manifested Zangetsu’s blade. He could feel his reaitsu returning, like an adrenaline burst, or an expresso, a liquid warmth thrumming through his veins.

He reached out towards Zangetsu and felt the silent press of his spirit but nothing else. It was okay.

Shinji stared at them all for a moment longer, committing them to memory Ichigo guessed, before he turned and with a burst of shunpo darted towards the epicentre of reaitsu. Ichigo glanced at the others, Orihime was standing on her own now, Tatsuki a solid presence beside her, Uryu had his bow manifested with a grim expression, and Chad has his Hollow powers manifested, reaitsu sharp on the air around them.

The journey to the city centre was quiet but for the brush of wind against his shihakusho. It was strange to see Karakura so quiet, empty, a ghost town but Kisuke had planned for all outcomes, and when Ichigo’s uncle planned for something it was to the last contingency.

Shinji was paused on the roof of a low building right downtown and they alighted beside him silently staring at the battle that was about to commence. Ichigo could see the Captains of Soul Society, all of them except the ones who were in Hueco Mundo, along with their lieutenants, facing the traitor Captains, Aizen, and the top three Espada.

“This is bad.”

Uryu understated mildly and Ichigo couldn’t help but agree, even if there wasn’t anyone home any of the battles would decimate Karakura, much less the rest of Japan. Ichigo tightened his grasp on Zangetsu’s hilt and forced himself to wait. As nice as it was to think that he could stop the war alone it was impossible. They just had to tip the odds in their favour as soon as possible.

Ichigo paused where he was studying their opponents and paused on the top three Espada, one was an old man with a crown, another was a woman with bright blond hair and icy blue eyes, and finally someone who was familiar. Ichigo squinted trying to jog his memory as to where he had seen the Espada before. At Los Noches? No. Earlier.

Then the Espada’s Fracción paused to talk to him, short and with almost blond hair Ichigo suddenly remembered where had seen the two Hollows. Almost eight years ago in the sands of Hueco Mundo, while he had been on the run from Aizen’s forces he had stumbled onto the two of them.

How strange that they met again on opposite sides. Or maybe that was just fate being a bitch again.

“What’s the plan?”

Ichigo asked Shinji as they watched the Soutaicho speak to Aizen, they couldn’t hear anything but Ichigo could almost feel the rising tension. Shinji frowned and stated, “Wait till either side makes a move, no point engaging before we know how it’s going to go down.”

He could wait. Ichigo tried to reassure himself but everything in him was itching to fight already or maybe just to be up there and he was sure it wasn’t only the lingering Hollow instinct vibrating through his bones. Don’t think about it. Ichigo reminded himself as they watched a ring of fire surround Aizen, Tōsen, and Gin. They watched as one of the Hollows consumed the fires of Ryūjin Jakka and the Soutaicho lost an arm, the only thing that stopped Ichigo from moving was Chad’s hand on his shoulder heavy and grounding enough that Ichigo could suck in a breath and force himself to wait.

Then the battles began, the Captains dividing to fight the Espada (and Tōsen too). Ichigo glanced once at Shinji who nodded with a roll of his eyes and Ichigo grinned as he stated, “I have business with an old friend just wait a minute and I’ll be back.”

The others looked like they might protest for a moment but then Chad shook his head and it was enough for Ichigo to shoot forward in a burst of shunpo. He appeared a moment later in front of Ukitake-taicho and Kyroraku-taicho, facing Starrk and Lilynette.

“Sorry to interrupt Ukitake-taicho, Kyroraku-taicho I need to speak with Starrk.”

“You know each other?”

Ukitake-taicho asked kindly in that mild tone of his and when Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at the two captains they didn’t seem to mind the interruption; they didn’t strike him as particularly battle-hungry though.

“Yeah we met a long time ago.”

Ichigo replied and turned to face Starrk and Lilynette once more. Starrk was grinning what could only be described as a wolfish grin and Lilynette was staring at him with wide eyes her hands clenched into fists at her side as she asked, “Ichigo?”

“It’s been a while Lilynette.”

She rounded on Starrk and with a pout began to hit him as she yelled, “Ichigo was here and you didn’t tell me!”

“He was in Los Noches too.”

Starrk replied, the slow drawl of his voice still familiar to Ichigo’s ears. Up-close he studied the two Hollows they looked better than they had alone in the desert and yet Ichigo really couldn’t get behind the all-white outfits.

“So, you’re with Aizen now?”

Ichigo asked lightly trying not to sound hurt or even accusing. Stark sighed, the motion slow, and replied, “He offered us a chance to be with other Hollows that wouldn’t die just from being in our presence.”

“And how did that turn out?”

Ichigo asked like they were talking about the weather and not you know working for a megalomaniac. Starrk scrunched his nose and glanced at Lilynette who was glancing between the two of them with narrowed eyes as he replied, “A hassle, we have to do work.”

“And he’s just using you?”

“That too.”

Starrk agreed mildly and then added, “I’d rather go and take a nap.”

Lilynette looked upset at the suggestion of a nap and Ichigo knew this was as much of an opportunity as he was going to get to save his friends’ lives and maybe make sure they could meet again. Maybe something good could come out of the war.

“You could leave, go back to Hueco Mundo.”

Ichigo suggested and dematerialized Zangetsu. Starrk’s eyes opened slightly and he raised a brow and asked, “Why? What if Aizen wins?”

“He won’t.”

Ichigo replied jutting his chin out and starring into Starrk’s eyes. The Espada tilted his head and asked, “Are you going to personally assure that Ichigo?”

“He isn’t going to win this war; I’m not going to let him destroy Karakura or anything else.”

“You could barely challenge Grimmjow.”

Starrk cautioned but the words weren’t meant to hurt, they still did a little bit in the way only honest things did, Ichigo could almost see concern in Starrk’s eyes. Lilynette glanced between the two of them with narrowed eyes and Ichigo wondered why Starrk was being so obstinate, even if Aizen won he would turn around and kill them; they both knew it.

“I know, but I’ll win. And after, you can visit the Mortal World.”

“And you’ll visit Hueco Mundo?”

Starrk questioned with a raised brow as in the distance the cacophony of fighting rose to a crescendo. Ichigo didn’t need to think about it because he knew that no matter how powerful Starrk and Lilynette were they wouldn’t be able to defeat the two Captains behind him. He wanted them to live.

“Yeah.”

For a long moment there was silence before Starrk nodded once and replied, “I’ll hold you to that Ichigo.”

Ichigo nodded and watched as Starrk turned and with a wave of his hand a Garganta crackled into existence. Lilynette was pouting and staring at Ichigo with pleading eyes as Starrk called out, “Come Lilynette. We’ll see Ichigo later, he promised after all.”

And Ichigo didn’t break a promise.

Lilynette turned slowly and followed Starrk into the Garganta which snapped shut with a crack.

“Sorry.”

Ichigo apologized rubbing at his head as he turned to face Ukitake-taicho and Kyroraku-taicho. Ukitake-taicho smiled, it was a nice smile but Ichigo got the sense that it hid more than a few things; his spirits were testament enough to that.

“We should be thanking you Ichigo.”

“Ma, Jushiro is right the less enemies we need to fight the better.”

Kyroraku-taicho added with a tilt of his head, the older spirit of his pair wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the spirals of her hair bouncing with the motion as she rolled her eyes at her wielder. Ichigo grinned and replied, “There will be enough bloodshed, what I can prevent I will.”

Ukitake-taicho and Kyroraku-taicho shared a glance, something heavy to Ukitake-taicho’s expression before he shook his head and it was gone. Kyroraku-taicho turned to Ichigo and with a tilt of his head stated, “Ma you should head back to your friends. Things are just heating up.”

That was a pun wasn’t it. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the Captain before he nodded and with a burst of shunpo reappeared on the rooftop beside his friends. Immediately, Orihime wrapped her arms around him in a sudden tackle-hug. Over her shoulder, Ichigo could see Uryu frowning (as per usual), Tatsuki rolling her eyes, and Chad standing nearby.

Shinji was standing at the edge of the building watching the battles over head with narrowed eyes. Ichigo followed his gaze and watched as Toshiro fought the female Espada, a couple of the other Captains were fighting Tōsen, and Ukitake-taicho and Kyroraku-taicho had gone to fight the older Espada.

“Good job Ichigo.”

Shinji stated as Ichigo pried himself free of Orihime’s death grip. Ichigo nodded in thanks and Shinji glanced over his shoulder at the group as with a tilt of his head he announced, “The cavalry has arrived.”

Over the sky a Garganta opened up.

X

So, Aizen had figured out the whole fake Karakura bit. Great. Ichigo still thought his plan for a pocket-sized dimension would have worked better but nonetheless the point was Aizen was going to head towards Soul Society to destroy Karakura and create the King’s Key. Excellent, superb, fan-fucking-tastic.

Ichigo watched as Yoruichi attacked Aizen, he could see his father standing in a shihakusho and his spirit was completely solid beside him. Ichigo wasn’t sure if he felt hurt or relieved that his dad decided to show up now of all times, but at least he had showed up. He settled for irritation as it was a familiar enough emotion in conjunction with his father.

After the other Captains had arrived from Hueco Mundo the tide had quickly turned but that hadn’t stopped Aizen from looking calculating and smug as fuck even as the other two Espada were defeated along with Tōsen. Shinji had shrugged and replied, “We’ve all seen his Shikai, as we are now even if we defeat his army, he can leave any time. That might not even be him there.”

“It is.”

Ichigo replied certain in the knowledge. Maybe it was because he had watched the Soutaicho succumb to an illusion, watched from the outside, or maybe it was some other sort of knowledge. Regardless, Ichigo was certain Aizen was in front of him effortlessly fending off Yoruichi and Soi-fong.

“That’s why we need you Ichigo. You haven’t seen his Shikai yet, you and your friends are perhaps the only ones.”

No pressure.

The point was Aizen had both sides of the Hogyoku (he had stolen it from under Kisuke’s nose while he had been distracted by Ichigo in Soul Society praying on what Kisuke had dubbed an _obvious_ weakness), and even without his Shikai the Captains couldn’t hold a candle to him. They might win the battles but, in the end, if they couldn’t stop Aizen the war would still fall to him.

Ichigo materialized Zangetsu and shifted silently into his Shikai as he watched Shinji use his Shikai on Aizen, it did practically nothing, even though Shinji had refused to use it outside of the base determined to surprise Aizen.

Inhaling, Ichigo pushed aside the fear, he was fucking terrified, the traitorous thoughts about what he could possibly do when Shinigami generations older than him were failing filling his head, and pulled his mask on. He had made a promise, multiple promises, and he would protect his family even if it would cost him his life; he had to believe he could survive.

As Kisuke took Shinji’s place, Ichigo shot forward knowing their best chance was to work together, Ichigo had been training with Kisuke practically his whole life there was no one who he worked better with; it was their best shot.

It itched at the back of his mind that the other Captains weren’t fighting Aizen, that they were handicapped by Aizen’s Shikai. Surely if they all fought him, they could defeat Aizen? Maybe he was just being naïve.

A blade clashed against his and Ichigo stared into Ichimaru Gin’s icy blue eyes. The ex-Captain grinned at Ichigo, a long narrow smile that he had definitely honed under Shinji when he had been a Captain (Shinji could be _very_ creepy when he wanted).

“Ah if it isn’t Kurosaki-kun. You can’t stand against Aizen if you can’t even get through me.”

Ichigo frowned at the jovial tone as in the periphery of his sight he could see Kisuke had pulled out his Shikai, Aizen was a problem but Ichigo doubted his Uncle would pull out his Bankai unless everything else had failed. That was what contingencies were for.

Ichigo sprung back and Gin followed, their blades clashed against each other with a shriek of metal. Ichimaru was fast, it was the very nature of his zanpaktou according to Rangiku. Ichigo frowned he would just have to be faster.

“You’re in quite the position kid, ya touched Aizen’s blade.”

“So?”

Ichigo questioned as his feet dug into the concrete and he recalled the feel of Kyoka Suigetsu biting into his hands; a thought occurred that he hadn’t even seen a flash of the spirit since Sokyoku Hill and it unsettled him.

Ichimaru grinned and pushed the offensive as in the distance Aizen ruthlessly cut down the others.

“That’s the weakness to his Shikai, touch his blade and the illusions won’t work on ya. Course, that’s not gonna help ya against the Hogyoku. You’re still too weak.”

Ichigo flinched back as Ichimaru’s blade bit into his stomach, he pressed his hand to the wound and began a lingering healing kido, with Zangetsu’s larger blade he cast a Getsuga Tensho. Ichimaru effortlessly dodged the attack and appeared in front of Ichigo slamming the pommel of his blade into Ichigo’s stomach he leaned close and whispered.

“I want Aizen dead as much as the rest of y’all. Right now, ya don’t stand a chance kid.”

Ichigo cried out and crumpled as Ichimaru with a grin retreated to stand beside Aizen who had defeated everyone and was grinning, God Ichigo hated that grin. Aizen surveyed the area with a bored stare before his eyes honed in on Ichigo and he raised a brow.

“If I heard correctly you made a promise to defeat me Kurosaki-san. See you in Karakura.”

There was something beneath the silky enunciation of Aizen’s words but Ichigo could barely parse it as he rose shakily to his feet, forcing more reaitsu into the healing kido; it was familiar is all Ichigo could ascertain. The air split in front of Aizen and with a snap he and Gin were gone.

“We have to go after him.”

Ichigo stated as he turned to face Kisuke who had a grim expression, lips pressed into a thin line as his eyes darted from Isshin to Ichigo. He nodded and stepped closer for a moment as he whispered, “The Kido is set, you just have to distract him long enough for it to take effect.”

“I can do it.”

“I know.”

Kisuke replied clapping his hand on Ichigo’s shoulder just as Isshin’s voice broke through the heavy silence of the battlefield, “Come with me son, I have something to teach you on the way.”

Ichigo was tempted to bite something back but he glanced at Kisuke who nodded and added, “The Dangai will give you time to train,” Kisuke’s eyes darted down to Zangetsu and Ichigo abruptly understood; it was now or never, maybe literally.

He turned to his study his friends who had been spared from most of the fighting and were talking to Shinji as Unohana healed him, they would be fine. Part of Ichigo wanted them by his side but he knew it was safer this way. With an inhale Ichigo turned and followed his father, watching as the shoji doors appeared and slid open.

As Ichigo followed his father he glanced over his shoulder at his family. To protect them he could do this. He had to.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it moved pretty quickly but that is the nature of this arc, the next chapter will cover the final battle and there may be one chapter after that to wrap everything up. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with what is the final chapter for this part. I’ll be honest when I started this part, I wasn’t super inspired to write it but I still had fun writing it. I have two one-shots planned currently, one for the Muramasa Arc and one for the Fullbringers, so keep an eye out. I doubt I’m going to touch on the Quincy arc as it’s long and I barely paid attention to it. So, thanks for reading y’all and enjoy!

X

The Dangai had always creeped Ichigo out, he wasn’t sure what it was, maybe the suffocating feel of the walls around them in constant motion, maybe the consequences of what might happen if you got lost; Ichigo really didn’t fancy ending up a thousand years in the past it was like something out of a cheap sci-fi show.

The point was, the Dangai was _creepy_ but it was easier to focus on it than the silhouette of his dad ahead of him, his Shihakusho rippling with every motion as they ran through the Dangai. It was easier than thinking about what was on the other side of the Dangai; what was waiting for him alone.

Ichigo exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment, he had to believe that they could win, that everything they had fought for so far would be worth it, Kisuke’s years of planning, all the sacrifices his friends and family had made so they could wind up here with a chance of defeating Aizen. And it all rested on his shoulders; no pressure.

Well, not all of it. Ichigo just had to occupy Aizen long enough for the kido Kisuke had set up to take action. It was a relief that Ichigo wouldn’t have the weight of having to kill Aizen on his shoulders. Sure, Aizen was a megalomaniac with plans to kill an entire town just to achieve Godhood but Ichigo was a teenager and he really didn’t want to kill someone when there was a government to deal with that an alternate to that; he wasn’t judge, jury, and executioner.

Ichigo jerked to a stop as his dad paused in front of him and turned to stare at Ichigo with his arms crossed over his chest. In the heavy shadows of the Dangai, the Captain’s haori over the shihakusho seemed blindingly bright. His dad had given up a Captaincy to be with his mom, he had abandoned those under his command, probably left without a word. Ichigo wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel anymore when it came to his dad.

“The Cleaner’s gone.”

His dad stated and Ichigo glanced around the long endlessly dark hallway and asked, “Aizen?”

“Yes, which means we have a chance. The Dangai compresses time, 1 year out there is 2000 in here.”

Isshin responded with a huff glancing at their surroundings with a narrowed eye as if he was intimately familiar with the rather weird time zone difference. Ichigo nodded mostly knowing the information already but willing to listen until his dad said what he wanted already.

“Ichigo I can construct a kido barrier that will give you the time to train without affecting time in the real-world.”

“For how long?”

Ichigo questioned, the important question here, running his hand over Zangetsu’s pommel; his spirit was silent had been since Hueco Mundo. Isshin frowned and replied, “For as long as my reaitsu lasts, I’d say about 2000 hours.”

“3 months in here and an hour outside.”

Ichigo replied and Isshin nodded expression grim as he replied, “I’ll be useless afterwards, it will be up to you to deal with Aizen. Ichigo there is a technique, one that if used will stop Aizen, at a cost,” Engetsu, Isshin’s zanpaktou spirit hovering behind his dad was crying the tears burning off of his skin the moment they touched but there nonetheless, Isshin continued, “It’s called the Final Getsuga Tensho.”

A chance to unequivocally stop Aizen at what cost?

“Thanks dad.”

Ichigo said, didn’t say whether he was going to try to train to use it or not. He had three months to train to use his Bankai, if that wasn’t enough (it had to be) then there might be time to learn the Final Getsuga Tensho.

He settled into seiza across from his dad and with a nod Ichigo let his conscious fall to his Inner World.

A light drizzle, rain against his skin, was the first sensation he felt, followed by the cool press of the glass against his back. Ichigo blinked and opened his eyes staring at the heavy grey sky of his Inner World, sky scrapers edged his vision as the rain fell almost peacefully around him.

Ichigo slowly sat up and glanced at his Inner World with wide eyes, the buildings around him were like something out of an apocalyptic film, missing chunks with shattered windows, some were so destroyed that Ichigo could see the bones of the building sticking out raw and hurt. The vegetation that had once filled his world was lifeless, spots of grey colourless and dull against the backdrop of glass. The water which had lain dormant frothed and seemed every moment to be rising consuming the buildings around him.

“Ichigo.”

He whirled around and stared at his spirit, Zangetsu was pale, his hair flowed around his head like they were already under water and his eyes were sad and sorrowful when he glanced down at his chest, Ichigo stared at the Hollow hole there. Surprise and a dull sort of agony filtered through his veins as Ichigo stumbled forward and pressed his fingers lightly against the edge of the hole.

“Ichigo.”

“I’m so sorry Zangetsu, I couldn’t protect anyone, couldn’t protect you.”

The words slipped from his lips in a rush and he glanced into Zangetsu’s eyes and watched them widen with surprise before Zangetsu narrowed his eyes and replied, “No it was my fault Ichigo, you were not ready for that battle and still I let-“

“No one let anyone do anything.”

Ichigo protested and Zangetsu shook his head with a shadow of a grin as he said, “I know Ichigo. But all I ever wanted was to protect you.”

Zangetsu’s palm against his cheek was warm in the cold of his Inner World and Ichigo leaned into the contact and let his eyes slide shut for a moment in the safety of his own soul. A moment later he opened his eyes and stared into Zangetsu’s mismatched ones.

“Do you think I’m ready?”

Ichigo asked mirroring the words he had said what now felt like a lifetime ago. Zangetsu tilted his head appraisingly and studied Ichigo before he nodded and said, “I think you are Ichigo, you always have been.”

“I suppose I have time either way.”

Ichigo murmured as he stepped back and watched Zangetsu raise a brow with an amused expression. The sound of footsteps echoed over the hum of the rain and Ichigo whirled around and stared at Ossan who was walking slowly forward his cloak fanning out behind him as he nodded once at Ichigo.

“We have always strived to keep your powers separate Ichigo, to keep your soul balanced.”

Zangetsu stated and Ichigo glanced between his two spirits with wide eyes as he questioned, “Hence the separate blades.”

“Indeed.”

Ossan replied with a tilt of his head. Zangetsu frowned and stared into Ichigo’s eyes communicating the gravity of the situation as he stated, “To combine these powers that are the antithesis of each others is highly dangerous. It could kill you Ichigo. Are you willing to take that risk?”

“I am.”

Ichigo replied, explanations weren’t necessary when one was speaking to their own soul. Still, Ichigo knew that the threat of death, even a permanent one, wasn’t enough to halt him from attempting to achieve his Bankai. He couldn’t fight Aizen without it. And if he couldn’t fight Aizen then he might as well lay down and die either way.

“What about…?”

Ichigo questioned the words heavy on his tongue. Zangetsu and Ossan traded a glance before Ossan glanced to the side and Zangetsu shook his head with a frown, “The Final Getsuga Tensho is only achievable after you have got your Bankai. If there is need then we can speak of it.”

“Not that you will need it Ichigo.”

Ossan commented and he frowned in confusion glancing between his two spirits before Zangetsu rolled his eyes and replied, “Ichigo your Shikai uses predominantly your Shinigami heritage, your Bankai will be everything. A normal Captain’s Bankai is a hundred times as powerful as their Shikai.”

“Oh.”

“Yes oh.”

Zangetsu snorted with a roll of his eyes before his expression slipped to something serious and the air around Ichigo was suddenly colder. He was frozen as Zangetsu walked towards Ossan each step seemed slow and weighted as the rain became heavy against his skin.

Ossan stepped forward and with a nod he reached out and Zangetsu took the taller spirit’s hand as with a bright flash of reaitsu they were consumed. As the reaitsu began to die down Ichigo sucked in a ragged gasp of surprise at the figure that was revealed.

Where Zangetsu and Ossan had stood was one figure, they had long black hair that flowed around their head, half of a Hollow mask atop their head a horn curving near their face, their eyes were different, one icy blue, and one acrid yellow. They wore a cloak that was pure white and flowed around their form with black around the edges.

In their hands was Zangetsu’s Shikai inverted so that the blades were pure white, and Ichigo inhaled and forced away the shock as he materialized his Shikai blades. The figure nodded and in a burst of reaitsu shot forward. Ichigo sunk his feet into the concrete of the skyscraper as the spirit’s blades slammed into his. Apparently, glass wasn’t a good foothold as Ichigo slid back arms straining against the figure’s strength.

“Getsuga Tensho.”

Ichigo gasped out and the reaitsu burst from his blade in arcs of black colliding against the figure’s white blades. The figure shook his head and released his own Getsuga Tensho, at first it appeared a pure white as it barreled towards Ichigo but as it slammed into his blades, he could see hints of blue, red, and twists of other colours within the white.

As Ichigo slid towards the edge of the building he vaguely recalled a lesson from science on optics, white was technically all the colours of the rainbow, or something like that. Ichigo disappeared in a burst of reaitsu and appeared behind the figure who whirled around effortlessly fast and caught Ichigo’s blades on his own.

“Getsuga Tensho.”

The figure stated with a smile in a monotone voice and reaitsu consumed the sky as Ichigo was flung back. He collided with a skyscraper and muffled a groan of pain as his clambered out of the rubble. The figure reappeared a moment later, the only indication the whistle of wind as Ichigo slammed his blades up.

With a shriek of metal and a flash of sparks, their blades clashed against each other. The figure was fast, faster than Grimmjow, than Ulquiorra, and probably Gin too. Ichigo was doing everything just to keep up as they flew through empty office buildings and Ichigo crashed through the glass.

Ichigo panted for breath as he glanced around the desks scattered around him as if they had been abandoned in a hurry. The wind whistled around him and Ichigo whirled around catching the spirit’s blades against his own, Ichigo stared into the spirit’s mismatched eyes and had a moment of realisation before the spirit called out, “Gran Ray Cero.”

Half of the skyscraper was consumed in a blast of reaitsu and Ichigo freefell towards the waters below staring at the skyscraper with wide eyes. Suddenly, something twisted in Ichigo’s gut and he jerked to the side as a Quincy ~~arrow~~ sword sliced through the air. Ichigo cursed aloud and as another sword made of glowing blue reishi hurtled towards him Ichigo cut it in half and summoned his Hierro and Blut vein as a Cero followed the sword.

Ichigo crashed into the water as the Cero exploded overhead biting into his skin but without pain. The water was ice cold around Ichigo and he sucked in a ragged breath as he glanced at the water, for a moment all he could see was murky darkness but then his eyes adjusted and the world around him became clear.

Skyscrapers loomed from the darkness around him, wrecked and shells of buildings, sunken into the darkness below; it was a graveyard.

A blur of white appeared like a halo above and Ichigo squinted confused for a moment before he slammed Zangetsu’s blades in front of his chest and tried to brace himself; water was not a very bracing substance.

Ichigo flew back as the figure’s blades crashed into his. Ichigo collided with a skyscraper and tore through the building unable to stop. Oh duh. Ichigo solidified reaitsu beneath his feet and rose shakily to stare at the figure who had nodded once in approval.

Then they were fighting again. Back and forth like some endless stalemate where the figure could clearly end it at any moment but was waiting for Ichigo to do something. Blood drifted heavy through the water with each strike of the figure’s swords but the wounds weren’t deadly as Ichigo adjusted to the strange sensation of breathing underwater.

Days blurred together without exhaustion, or hunger, just the crack of sword against sword until it felt like that was all Ichigo had been, all he had ever known.

A Gran Ray Cero exploded from Ichigo’s hands and he burst through the reaitsu, Hierro and Blut Vein protecting him from his own attack as his brought Zangetsu’s larger blade down against the figure’s. With the smaller blade, Ichigo manifested a Quincy sword the reaitsu glowing eerily in the water. The figure cut through the reishi attack, and released a Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo cut through the attack and shot forward.

The figure rushed to meet him and their blades clashed a battle where they knew their opponent so well that attacks were blocked before they could begin. Ichigo fended off a Getsuga Tensho only to be sent flying back as a Cero crashed into him.

He had been fighting Zangetsu for days, weeks now, maybe even a month and he still hadn’t achieved his Bankai. What was he missing? He had adapted, could use all the aspects of his power, could fight the figure on an almost even footing.

What was Bankai?

It was the ultimate peek of a Shinigami’s power and experience. It was supposed to be the culmination of years of work, the ultimate experience of being _known_. Ichigo had been working for years, didn’t he know his soul? Did he know who he was?

He just wanted to protect his friends and family.

He couldn’t hesitate, wouldn’t stop, had to keep moving forward.

The spirit appeared and Ichigo lifted Zangetsu’s blades newly determined, he needed his Bankai, needed to protect his friends and family. Their blades clashed and Ichigo pushed the offensive for a moment and watched the spirit’s reaction.

The words slipped through his mind unbidden, “All I want is to protect you Ichigo.”

Ichigo hesitated and the spirit took the opening and his blade sunk through Ichigo’s chest. Blood drifted through the water, nearly transparent and drifting in strange patterns. Ichigo’s fingers grasped at the blade and he reached out with one hand to settle his fingers against the spirit’s jaw, against Tensa Zangetsu’s jaw.

“Tensa Zangetsu.”

Ichigo whispered as he leaned his head against the spirit’s, a smile drifted across the spirit’s face as he curled his fingers around Ichigo’s hand and replied, “Yes. You understand now Ichigo the Final Getsuga Tensho-”

“Is final because it is the end of everything.”

“Do you still wish to learn it?”

“I want to protect you too Tensa Zangetsu.”

Ichigo whispered and reaitsu began to glow and filled the air surrounding the blades in Ichigo’s hands as he smiled at his zanpaktou spirit. Tensa Zangetsu stared back with a shocked expression before he nodded and the world exploded.

X

Ichigo set his dad down gently and out of the way as his eyes observed Karakura, it was still a ghost town utterly silent and it unnerved Ichigo after the endless noise of his Inner World. His eyes narrowed as he felt Aizen’s reaitsu and that of another Shinigami, Ichimaru, in the distance.

With a burst of shunpo Ichigo appeared in the middle of a street, Zangetsu was silent as he materialized his sealed blade. There, in the distance he could see flashes of white, almost unnaturally white. Ichigo appeared in the middle of the battle with a burst of shunpo, Gin was behind him, blood trickling from a half a dozen wounds as he stared at Ichigo with wide eyes.

The thing in front of him might have been Aizen once, the Hogyoku had clearly taken ahold, almost parasitic in nature (hadn’t Kisuke mentioned once that it desired to be used?) off white with limbs like wings dripping from his spine. Aizen smiled, it stretched around his face as he tilted his head at Ichigo and said, “You think you can defeat me now? You aren’t even on my level; I have transcended above you Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Right, sure. Ichigo didn’t dignify the maniac with a response and instead turned to Gin with narrowed eyes as he said, “Go find Rangiku.”

Gin looked like he might protest, the idea of an honourable death probably far more appealing than the pits Soul Society called a prison. But others would speak for Gin and with the way the Soutaicho ran things it was far more likely that Gin would be on probation of some sort.

“Good luck kid.”

Gin said after a moment and with a burst of shunpo attempted to disappear. Aizen obviously wasn’t for it as he tried to follow. Ichigo shook his head and appeared in front of Aizen catching his blade on Zangetsu’s. Through the clash that rang out and disrupted the street Ichigo could hear a woman screaming, feel that strange emotion from before.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the destruction around them and made a decision. Without a backwards glance Ichigo turned and in a burst of reaitsu left Karakura making his way towards the deserted outskirts of Soul Society. He grinned when he felt Aizen follow.

He touched down in a barren landscape that reminded him of Sunday morning cartoons, the wind whistled through the air and Ichigo watched as Aizen approached. He touched down explosively and the ground around him shattered; if it was supposed to be an intimidating show of power it accomplished neither.

“I have ascended Kurosaki you could not hope to defeat me.”

“Maybe before. Now?”

Ichigo shook his head and a furious expression stole over Aizen’s distorted features (which were definitely the stuff of nightmares) and he launched forward. Aizen’s blade slammed into Zangetsu once more and this time Ichigo didn’t hold back as the landscape around them changed with one stroke. Is this where the legends of Gods had come from?

“Wrong, I have destroyed the boundary between Shinigami and Hollow, I am the pinnacle of evolution.”

“Then why do you look like that?”

Ichigo asked blandly as Aizen’s blade, still screaming, slammed into his. Aizen’s strikes were slow compared to the speed of Zangetsu, even to that of Ulquiorra and Ichigo blocked each strike with ease studying the man in front of him; if he could even be called that anymore.

“This form is the pinnacle of evolution.”

“It looks more like something has gone wrong. After all, can you not hear your zanpaktou?”

Ichigo questioned as he batted aside Aizen’s blade. Aizen’s eyes narrowed at Ichigo, rage pulsing thick an acidic through the air as Aizen began to cast a Kido. Ichigo rolled his eyes and with a sweep of his blades they split into his Shikai and he released a Getsuga Tensho.

The attack slammed into Aizen and consumed him in a burst of heavy black reaitsu. Ichigo waited patiently eyes narrowed as the reaitsu cleared and revealed Aizen with a gaping cut on his chest, blood dripped onto the ground heavy in the silence around them.

Aizen started to laugh.

Ichigo raised a brow and watched as Aizen’s reaitsu began to soar, a dark purple in nature and similar to the feel of erosion and nothingness surrounded Aizen’s form and Ichigo watched with narrowed eyes as blood spurted through the air and Aizen with a scream shifted.

The wings that had once adorned Aizen’s back were larger and had increased in number, the skin of his face had peeled back near completely to reveal skin like hardened obsidian; that was not how human biology worked. Only vaguely did Aizen’s new form resemble a human; in other words, pure nightmare fuel.

Ichigo frowned and waited eyes scanning their destroyed surroundings and wondering if his Uncle was watching, wondering how much longer he needed to occupy Aizen. Speaking of, the man flew forward and his blade crashed against Zangetsu’s Shikai as a wide grin split Aizen’s face.

Reaitsu built in the air and Ichigo’s eyes widened as he tried to evade the attack only for the heads attached to Aizen’s wings to open their mouths and a torrent of purple reaitsu rained down on Ichigo. He blocked the attack with his arm and hissed as blood dripped from his arm and his skin was red and tender with the burn.

Ichigo placed his fingers gently on the burned skin and with a pulse of reaitsu cast a healing kido keeping an eye on Aizen who was beginning a kido incantation. Before Aizen could finish the incantation Ichigo shot forward.

Aizen grinned and released the Kido, it was one of the higher ones, like really high, but Ichigo had more experience with those than most people. The dark prison of reaitsu surrounded him and with an inhale Ichigo tilted his head and considered it.

He could wait still.

Summoning his reaitsu Ichigo released a combined Getsuga Tensho and Gran Ray Cero, the reaitsu a deep black threaded with red destroyed the Kido around Ichigo and hurtled towards Aizen whose wide eyes were the last thing Ichigo saw before the attack consumed Aizen’s form.

As the attack cleared with a gust of wind Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Aizen who was standing completely still staring at Ichigo. Suddenly, his reaitsu soared again and Ichigo bit back a curse as all along Aizen’s wings hundreds of eyes burst into existence and opened, the zanpaktou in his hands shattered with a final scream.

Ichigo lurched forward a scream of his own trapped in his throat and tears spilling from his eyes as he felt the Zanpaktou spirit’s agony and final moments. To be betrayed by one’s own wielder, God Ichigo wouldn’t wish that pain on anyone. Yet, Aizen had done it to himself.

Fuck there was no choice not anymore.

“Are you ready Zangetsu?”

“Yes Ichigo.”

Zangetsu replied and Ichigo nodded with a touch of a giddy smile stealing across his lips, he couldn’t help it.

Ichigo closed his eyes and brought Zangetsu’s blade in front of his chest, carefully he fitted the smaller trench knife into the hollow of the larger blade as his reaitsu built. The ground crumbled beneath his feet and he opened his eyes as he announced, “Tensa Zangetsu.”

The blades in his hands became one double edged blade, a chain wrapped itself around Ichigo’s arms extending from the left to the right as the blade settled heavy in his hands with a long thin hollow in the centre, the hilt in his hands took on the shape of medieval swords and Ichigo glanced at his Shihakusho which had lost all hints of white and was now an all consuming black with plates of thick armour that banded themselves around his legs, arms, and chest in shades of grey, his skin when he glanced at his hands were pale white though he knew there was no Hollow hole in his chest. His head felt heavy with the weight of the horns of his mark curling down towards his cheeks, his hair had remained the same length as before and for that Ichigo was at least a little bit grateful.

The transformation was still strange to him even after practicing with it for so long.

But the harmony that sung through his veins the feel of three becoming one was one he hadn’t known he had been missing. It was the comfort of his mother’s arms, the feeling of nothing wrong, a savoured moment.

As the dust cleared Ichigo stared at Aizen who had a shocked expression all of the eyes on his wings were wide open. Suddenly, Aizen tilted his head back and began to laugh, the sound was jarring and dual toned as he stated, “What is this supposed to be? Another foolish transformation. You are beneath my notice Ichigo Kurosaki, like a bug that I will squash beneath my feet.”

Oh, so he couldn’t feel Ichigo.

“Look at yourself, look what you did to your Zanpaktou.”

Ichigo stated with a shake of his head, all the hatred that had burned in his chest for this man was replaced suddenly and coldly with pity. When their blades had clashed Ichigo had finally recognized what that feeling was; loneliness.

Aizen was so intensely lonely and to try and escape that he had destroyed himself. Ichigo didn’t know loneliness closely, not truly, he had always had friends and family he could turn to. Aizen had never had that, Ichigo could tell with a grim certainty, he had surrounded himself with accomplices he couldn’t trust, people who didn’t care about the man.

He felt sympathy but the dude was still trying to destroy the whole entire world.

Aizen tilted his head studying Ichigo with narrowed eyes before he questioned, “My Zanpaktou? That was a weakness, I have ascended the boundaries of Shinigami and Hollow what use could I have for a Zanpaktou?”

As he said this a sword sprouted from his fists it was pure white and looked as if it was made of the same bone-like substance as his wings. Ichigo pressed his lips together with a shake of his head silently mourning Kyoka Suigetsu; no enemy deserved that fate.

With a burst of reaitsu Ichigo appeared in front of Aizen and slammed Tensa Zangetsu’s blade into Aizen’s. The world around them erupted with the shockwaves as Aizen staggered back. Suddenly, the man grinned and the eyes that dotted his wings began to glow an ominous purple.

Reaitsu burst in sharp beams and Ichigo frowned and spun Tensa Zangetsu’s blade in front of him using the chain that wrapped itself around his arms. Tensa Zangetsu had used the technique against him until he had picked it up. The purple beams were cut in half scattering and peppering the landscape around them.

Aizen rocketed forward in the aftermath of the attack and Ichigo lifted Tensa Zangetsu’s blade with a slow inhale and gathered his reaitsu around him. Ichigo grinned and watched as Aizen faltered before he stated, “Getsuga Tensho.”

Black reaitsu swallowed the sky and their surroundings. Ichigo waited wisps of reaitsu drifting from Tensa Zangetsu’s blade as he narrowed his eyes at the darkness that surrounded them, he could still feel Aizen.

“Is that all you have Kurosaki?”

Aizen asked as the dust cleared and Ichigo raised a brow at the figure that was revealed. Aizen was nearly cut in half black blood spurting from the large gash through his chest as blood bubbled from Aizen’s lips. He was tempted to respond sarcastically, but Ichigo pressed his lips shut. Aizen still believed that Ichigo couldn’t sense his reaitsu and Ichigo was happy to leave him with that misconception if it meant the battle ended sooner.

Reaitsu gathered around Aizen once more and Ichigo prayed that this was the last transformation the man would ring out of the Hogyoku. Ichigo could only maintain his Bankai for so long and keep it in balance, already he could feel the more Hollow aspect of his soul itching to fight and kill, the Quincy aspect was of course unhappy with that and the Shinigami part of his powers was attempting to keep the peace; balance was hard.

The purple reaitsu that gathered around Aizen enfolded him and with a burst cleared to reveal a figure terrifyingly more monstrous than the last, it sent Ichigo’s blood boiling and his skin crawling. It was something Lovecraftian, something _ancient_ before everything had settled and that was all Ichigo could summon to describe it. Blood dripped and sizzled onto the dry dirt and Ichigo inhaled and centered himself before he lost control of his balance.

“You are no match for the might of the Hogyoku.”

Aizen announced mightily and flew forward reaitsu exploding from the eyes scattered _everywhere_. Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu and intoned, “Getsuga Tensho.”

The sky once more was swallowed by pitch black reaitsu and Ichigo waited with narrowed eyes watching his surroundings. If the battle continued to drag on for too long Ichigo feared he would be forced to use _it._ He had to believe that Kisuke’s kido would take effect soon.

The dust cleared and Aizen’s laughter rang out through the air as he stepped out of the darkness, blood dripped from the wound across his chest as it healed immediately. Ichigo frowned and then Aizen appeared in front of him finally faster than Ulquiorra.

Ichigo carefully blocked each strike and watched frustration sprawl itself across Aizen’s distorted features as Ichigo apparently effortlessly blocked each strike. There actually was quite a bit of effort involved. As their blades strained against each other the heads attached to Aizen’s wings opened their mouths glowing circlets of purple like crowns before they exploded.

The attack bounced unharmed off of Ichigo’s arm as he activated the combination of Blut Vein and Hierro, which as of yet didn’t have a name, it was kind of unprecedented considering Ichigo was the first to be a mixture of all three races. Aizen stumbled back as Ichigo stepped out of the crater and he asked, “How?”

“Can you feel my reaitsu Aizen?”

Ichigo asked as he flicked Tensa Zangetsu to the side, the nearby mountain shattered with the unheeded force of his swing. Aizen furrowed his brow and when he couldn’t his expression widened and he stated, “Impossible, how could you a mere child rise above me? I have ascended the boundaries of Hollow and Shinigami!”

“You helped create me Aizen, what happened to that intellect of yours?”

Ichigo questioned honestly confused as he took a step forward reaitsu thick on the air, the effect of their battle would likely linger on the landscape for years to come. Aizen narrowed his many eyes and instead of replying shot forward.

Ichigo caught his blade and asked, “What do you truly want Aizen? To destroy the world? Or an opponent who could match you, isn’t that why you helped create the circumstances of my birth? Interfered in my life? Challenged me and not the Soutaicho supposedly the strongest man in the world.”

Aizen stumbled back, wings tripping his movements as they folded themselves against the Earth. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and added, “You’ve already lost to the Hogyoku.”

“No, I have ascended!”

Aizen protested and charged recklessly forward reaitsu billowing around them. Ichigo carefully dodged each strike as Aizen grew faster and stronger reaitsu rising and rising like the moment before eruption.

Reaitsu burst into the air as Aizen’s eyes opened and Ichigo blocked the attack with a careful swing of his sword. Aizen appeared behind him and Ichigo whipped around and blocked the attack only for Aizen to summon another blade and attempt to stab Ichigo.

The blade was halted by the armour binding his chest and by his Hierro. Ichigo reversed Tensa Zangetsu and with as much reaitsu as he could pump into the attack, knowing it had to be the final one, he separated the two halves of his blades, they were even in length and make with a thin hollow on the inner side. Ichigo grinned and called out, “Getsuga Jūjishō.”

Black Reaitsu swallowed the sky and Ichigo stepped back and carefully breathed out still holding onto control as much as possible, the moment balance was lost was the moment it became dangerous and he was already tilting from one side to the other.

The sky cleared and Aizen walked forward injuries already healing with a sizzling spit of blood. Suddenly, Aizen paused and Kisuke’s reiatsu appeared in bright swords of green that stabbed themselves through Aizen’s spine forcing him to the ground. The Kido wrapped itself around Aizen until he was a bound figure only his head remained visible and that was when Kisuke appeared.

He popped out from behind a rock and walked forward his geta clacking against the hard-packed Earth he nodded once at Ichigo and approached Aizen likely to speak of what was going to happen next or maybe just to gloat. Ichigo didn’t care, it was over.

Ichigo inhaled and exhaled, the difficult part was letting go of his Bankai properly. Slowly, in fractions and little increments Ichigo began to separate his soul once more. Now that it had become one it was rather resistant to the idea.

An unknown amount of time later Ichigo opened his eyes in his hands his blade was sealed and he could feel both Zangetsu and Ossan dormant with the after-effects of his Bankai. Already Ichigo could feel exhaustion tugging at him, darkening the edges of his vision.

“Ichigo?”

Kisuke called and Ichigo’s head turned slowly towards his Uncle who was running towards him. Why? Suddenly, Kisuke was in front of him staring at Ichigo with narrowed eyes, when had that happened?

“Aizen?”

Ichigo questioned roughly, swaying on his feet as a wave of dizziness hit him. Kisuke frowned hands steadying on either side of Ichigo as he replied, “Defeated, you don’t have to worry, you did it, Ichigo. Your friends are coming now. Are you okay Ichigo?”

“Tired.”

Ichigo replied relieved that it wasn’t all for nothing. Kisuke nodded and carefully guided Ichigo towards the ground as he stated, “You can rest now Ichigo. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, Kisuke.”

Ichigo murmured the words heavy and slow as he let his eyes slide shut. In the distance he could feel his friend’s reaitsu coming closer, and that of the Captains and Lieutenants. Everything would be okay.

X

Okay was maybe not the best word to describe everything. The aftermath of the battle was still a blurry rush at the edge of Ichigo’s conscious as he was confined to bed rest by an exasperated Uryu and a worried-sick Orihime. It turned out using his Bankai would put him out of commission for a few weeks (a coma was a possibility and he had been lucky), and Ichigo doubted he would be up to par for a proper spar for a month or so. But he was alive, they all were, even Gin who as far as Ichigo could gather was on probation of some sort.

Ichigo was so bored and only Chad’s constant byplay of what was happening through texts along with Orihime’s somewhat nonsensical messages in the group chat kept Ichigo from utter boredom, that and all the homework he had to catch up on. Apparently, he had been sick with some incurable disease, thanks dad.

Yuzu came in to check on him every day bringing one of their mom’s recipes (and Ichigo was half-certain Yuzu had learned how to infuse food with reaitsu), she would help him brush his hair which was way longer than he was use to (there were no scissors in the Dangai who would have thought). Karin would come by later and talk to him about school and then about training with Kisuke and if he ribbed her long enough, she would talking about Toshiro who she had apparently met when they were stationed in Karakura Town; Ichigo mentally edited his shovel talk every time.

It all felt strangely normal, as if everything had been in fast-forward mode and suddenly ground to a halt. There were suddenly no more battles, no more enemies in the streets, or the need to train harder, faster, and be better.

Just normal life.

Normal life was kind of boring in all honesty. The daily routine, the unchanging simple nature of day to day life but Ichigo could honestly say that he preferred it to constantly fighting. Ichigo like the adrenaline rush, testing his skills, but that was what sparing was for and Ichigo was more than happy if it meant his friends and family were safe, that they weren’t worried for his life and each other’s.

And maybe, Ichigo was tired of war. At night, a different kind of war waged inside his head filled with memories of the past, of dying, of the all-consuming _fear_ , of Aizen and all that entailed. Ichigo had read a couple stories in class about history to recognize what it was and his dad had a few medical textbooks that only confirmed what he already knew. Ichigo had wanted to keep silent maybe pretend that he could sleep at night and that he didn’t flinch when people touched his chest but he couldn’t.

He spoke to Kisuke watched the guilt and understanding flicker over his Uncle’s expression. He got angry, it burned a mixture of shame and fear bubbling over until he yelled at Kisuke blaming him for their involvement in the war, the weight that had been placed on his too young shoulders.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Kisuke had apologised and Ichigo had broken down and sobbed in his Uncle’s arms wishing that maybe the war had never happened and glad it was over.

It was a slow process over all talking about it helped though. Chad held him through the panic attacks and the memories, Orihime rested her head on his chest whenever she got the chance, Uryu pressed his fingers to his pulse, and Tatsuki would talk until he was distracted and able to push it away. It wasn’t enough but it worked.

They didn’t hear from Soul Society for a while. There wasn’t even a Shinigami stationed in Karakura with the sheer density of people capable of dealing with Hollows in the area. The Hollows were also less in number, similar to how it had been during Ichigo’s childhood before he had been kidnapped.

Then one day Rukia stepped into the Shōten with a shy grin and before she could hit him on the head for being foolish, he enfolded her into a hug. She pressed into the contact and Ichigo’s chest settled a little bit more as he pulled back.

She talked about the recovery efforts, training to prevent another ‘situation’. Ichigo couldn’t help but gape when he heard that the Soutaicho was actually retiring and in his place Kyroraku-taicho was stepping up. It meant a lot of changes (but no miniskirts). Rukia with a grin told him, “When you feel up to it Kyroraku-taicho wants to speak to you about how we can pull Soul Society into the present.”

“Okay.”

Ichigo agreed with a grin and even accepted Rukia’s explanation that he probably wouldn’t see her for a while but he was always welcome to come and visit.

Life continued on at a strange pace Ichigo visited the Vizard who had decided to remain in Karakura. Shinji was sprawled across the couch with Hiyori leaning against his side the two were quiet for once, Hachi was in the kitchen his humming audible in the living room, and Ashido was fiddling with the tv trying to fix what Love always fixed. On the other couch Starrk and Lilynette were lounging together, well Starrk was sleeping.

One blue eye slipped open and Starrk grinned wolfishly at Ichigo as he settled onto the couch squishing Lilynette who shrieked and wrapped her arms around him. Starrk reached over and ruffled Ichigo’s hair as he stated, “You still owe us a visit.”

“I keep my promises.”

Ichigo had responded and Starrk replied simply, “I know.”

Apparently Harribel, the blond Espada, had taken over the remnants of Los Noches and was governing the desolate lands with a fair but iron fist, Nelliel said hi and was her lieutenant along with Grimmjow and Starrk who were just helping.

Ichigo did visit eventually and met Harribel who was ice cold but protective of her subordinates which Ichigo could respect. He sparred with Starrk and Grimmjow, talked with Nelliel about what had happened; it was nice.

His life settled into a strange rhythm of school (and trying to choose a career path, maybe something healing) and spending time at the Shōten, or the warehouse, or visiting Hueco Mundo or Soul Society. Training with his friends eating with his family.

Before the last battle Ichigo had wondered if he would ever be content with what would happen after the war, if things could get better. They had, it was normal life and Ichigo wasn’t taking it for granted. There would still be problems, people who had beef with Soul Society, Hollows that were destined for Hell, remnants of Aizen’s legacy. But Ichigo was ready to face it, ready to move forward, he was okay.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and that the epilogue wrapped things up well, I didn’t go into too much detail cause I still have two little one-shots planned, and also this way we don’t have to deal with the dad haircut and the like. If y’all have any questions about it though send it my way, I personally think Ichigo either chooses to be a doctor and opens a veteran’s clinic, or he becomes a surgeon, something about saving lives *shrug*. Anyways, reviews/comments are always appreciated thank y’all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> *Update (2021-02-01) Hey y'all I know at one point I said I had a few extras planned but at this point that's not happening and this series is finished. Thank you all for reading and sticking around!


End file.
